Then and Now
by unknownnarutowriter
Summary: Konoha has changed and so has our favorite characters. There children Now and the past storys of how the parents got together Then. Based after Naruto controls the kyuubi. *enjoy*
1. Chapter 1 The Present

I don't own anything Naruto just my oc's and that goes for this whole entire story*

"Itachi wait! I can't keep up with you!" shouted a dark haired girl running through the village of Konoha. The black hired boy stopped and looked at his petite friend as she struggled to catch up with him. He thought back to the first time they ever met.

Flashback: *7 years ago*

"Just because you're the Hokages daughter doesn't mean we have to be nice to you!" said a tall boy that was with two more kids. Itachi had come to the park with his mother and baby sister Susami. He had seen the small girl around before. She was always at those boring important parties that his parents had to drag him to. She was always clung to her twins arm or her father's leg never really speaking.

He saw the event unfold while his mother was busy with his sister and walked over there.

"What did she do to you?" he inquired upon the boy. "She thinks just because "daddy" runs the village everyone would want to play with her and be her friend, well maybe we don't wanna share or play with the spoiled "princess!" The boy spat at her! "I just was trying to make new friends." The girl cried. "Well we don't wanna play with you "princess!" he said while cocking his fist back. Before he could land the blow, Itachi caught it and flipped the boy over his shoulder to the ground. Suddenly a flash of yellow passed through the air and knocked the other two boys to the grown. The blond looked at his twin sister on the grass, then to the black haired Uchiha with his hand around the other kid's neck. Hiro walk up to his sister and picked her up, dusted her of, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Hiro said if you three boys want to live he suggests you leave now or there will be casualties." The tree boys looked at each other and took off without hesitation.

Hiro walked over to the Itachi and extended his hand. "Hiro says thank you very much for helping me and also I appreciate it too." The small girl smiled wide while holding on to her twin's free hand.

Itachi shook the blonde's hand and winked at Hina and walk away.

End Flashback:

It was the closing ceremony of the Academy that they were running late for. Surprisingly all of the class had passed and today they were assigning the teams before the festivities began.

The Academy's curriculum had changed over the years and re-evaluation had happen three times. Each year the students that came into the academy were more intelligent and cunning then the previous. They knew the basics already and some even knew there affinity. Also with it being a peaceful time there wasn't really a necessary rush for new ninja. The Hokage change the curriculum each time to make it more difficult and advance then before so that there wouldn't be an overstock of ninja looking for work and the ones that did pass where the strongest and brightest so if the need arise for ninja he'd have them at his disposal.

"Your slow Princess, old Iruka isn't going be happy with you. Nor will Naruto-sama if he hears you were late again." Hina made a face that caused Itachi to roll his eyes and keep moving. "It doesn't matter. Everyone besides you Twig and my brother hates me anyway in the academy…and I don't even know why or what I did wrong." She scratched her whisker marked cheeks and wondered what she could have done to make everyone not like her.

As she sat down in her usual seat between Hiro and Itachi she continued to wonder. 'Maybe I should ask father…but every time I do he says we will discuss it at a later time…I don't understand. Mother is pregnant again so I really don't wanna ask her; she's so emotional when she is pregnant. I'll just have to deal with it for now. Ill end up showing everyone though once I graduate here and move on to the Advance Academy for Chunnin.'

Things had change in Konoha since the defeat of Madara and the Akutsuki. Also after the return of Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade had claimed Naruto as her successor.

What happen was Sasuke had met with Naruto secretly after Naruto gained control of the Kyuubi and told him his undercover plan of killing Madara and the rest of the Akutsuki. He had said it was a part of his and Itachi's grand plan to rid the ninja world of all evils. Even though Itachi had to die for it to work out he promised his brother he would name his first son after him in regards to his death.

Sasuke had asked Naruto to join him in his quest to finish off Madara and the Akutsuki but that meant that Naruto would have to run from the village he loved so dearly to make it happen.

An all-out search for Naruto happend when went missing for a mission, but he was never found. At the end of that long year Naruto and Sasuke returned to Konoha with the heads of Madara and the Orochimaru infused Kabuto. They explain to Tsunade what their plan was and that Sasuke was innocent and that Itachi's name be cleared of all sins. Tsunade accepted the request and referred the message to the rest of the village.

At first they were skeptical about Sasuke's return and innocents but as months progressed and his restrictions for leaving the village were lifted people began to warm back up to him. He was still quite unsociable as before but the air of hate and revenge that once floated around him had seemed to disappear and be replaced by peace. He was approachable and smiled more.

When he first saw Sakura again the day after he returned she slammed his face down into the cement and when he got up he looked her in the eyes and told her he was sorry and that he missed his pink-haired, giant fore headed friend which got him another fist to the face from a crying Sakura.

While on restriction Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave the village for a year and was on Anbu watch for 5 months of that year. He also wasn't able to do any missions above c rank that was inside or outside the village. He did not mind though. He had returned to his compound and started to rebuild and fix up the place. He made a grave for Itachi with a small shrine around it. He spent time training with Naruto and Kakashi. He also spent time with Sakura too.


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

She was surprise to see him the next day after the altercation about his return. She was leaving from the night shift she had at the hospital. She was bundled up holding on to her red scarf around her neck when she notice the onyx haired ninja sitting on a bench in front of her place of work.

It was 8am; he had been there for about 40min waiting on her to get off so they could talk. "What are you doing Sasuke?" she waited for a smart ass remark but got a surprising one instead. "Let's get some breakfast. I know you're hungry." He got up dusting the light snow that gathered on his pants and grabbed her red bag she was carrying and walked toward a breakfast place down the street. Sakura didn't know what to say. She just followed in his silence.

It was soon broken after they sat down and ordered there breakfast from the waitress. "I want to apologize. I did what I had to do to protect my home and you, even if it meant that I had to leave you behind." He stated while staring out the window. "Were older now, I'm sure you understand the sacrifices we must make as Shinobi. But I'm still apologizing because I feel that you deserved one."

Sakura sighed…"I believe you Sasuke, and I understand now that the pieces have been put together, but to bare it alone I think was unnecessary. I could have come with you. I could have bared it right alone side of you being your support. You knew I would follow you to the ends of the earth." Sakura said as there food arrived. Sasuke didn't say a word but stared into those emerald green eyes he missed so much. It was Sakura who continued to speak. She sighed again, "it's the past now and the war is over and your home. I should have nothing to complain about besides the fact that my eggs are cold." Saying slightly annoyed at the waitress for bringing her food that was colder than the snow outside. Then she heard something she never heard before.

It was Sasuke laughing out loud. She looked at him for a second like he was insane but then starting giggling too. "It feels good doesn't it Sasuke?" he looked at her questionably. "What does?" "Peace, it feels good doesn't it?" she looked him in the eyes. "Yeah it does." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

"So where do you stay now, still with your parents?" Sasuke asked as they walked through Konoha trying to make light conversation. "Nope, moved out when I was 16, Closer to the hospital, Easier to commute and to get to Tsunada-sama when she needed me, which is all the time. What do you plan to do about a place Sasuke?" she looked at him as they got closer to her apartment. "The compound made it through the war even though it is pretty messed up and it does belong to me so I was thinking of fixing it back up and moving in."

"umm….but didn't your family….umm" she looked too nerves to finish the sentence but he understood where she was going with the question and gave her a slight grin. "Yeah I know but now I know the truth and I've accepted it. Naruto said he'd help out when he'd find time but it's mostly just me working on It." he said as they stopped in front of her door. She fumbled with her keys looking for the right one. "I can help too if you want. Most of my shifts are at night in the hospital so besides sleeping I don't have much to do during the day. I can always come by later to help." She said with a big smile. "Thank you Sakura, I really did miss my big fore headed friend." And poked her in the head like Itachi use to do with him. Sakura smiled and swung, her fist barley missing Sasuke's face as he took off running in the snow. 'Asshole' she thought to herself and walked inside her cold apartment.

She took her big jacket off, flinging her scarf along with it and went to start the fire place to warm up the small apartment. 'I still can't believe how Sasuke has changed but I understand why.' She thought to herself as she laid on her futon in front of the fire place and fell asleep.

She walked up to the compound to see him on top of a house hammering away…"Hey Sasuke!" shouted Sakura. He was on the roof replacing the tile we he turned and yelled. "Hey thought you might have wanted to sleep longer." He said as he jumped from the roof. "I could always go back." She smirked. "No, you're good. If you want to start painting on the inside it's a bit warmer even though the roof has a hole or two still up there." "Sure, I'd rather the inside anyway, not to fond of the cold." They worked in silence for the next two hours enjoying just the company they shared together. Sasuke was the one who spoke up first.

"What time do you work tonight?" he asked walking through the front door of the newly fixed house. Sakura looked up from her paint can. "Around eleven pm, I have to do a little shopping before then so I was going to leave soon." She put the lid on the off white paint can and stuck it in the corner. They had been working on a huge 5 bedroom house that was at the far back of the compound. She had finished all the bedrooms and the hallway. She was almost done with the living room but she needed to head out to the grocery store to do her weekly shopping.

"I'm coming too, I'm low on supplies." Saskue announced as he walked out the door with his coat on. "I like how you just invite yourself." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke stayed quiet and poke Sakura in her forehead then continued to walk to the nearby store. Sakura just took a deep breath and walked after him. 'If he's gonna make this a habit I'm gonna have to hit a little harder.' She thought to herself.

These antics went on for months. If Sasuke wasn't on a D or C ranked mission inside the village he was waiting at 8am in-front of the hospital for Sakura.

His probation year was finally up and in that year he had finished working on most of his compound, proving to the village he was innocent and having Sakura at his side most of the time.

"So … why are we here?" Sakura asked him as she looked around at the fancy restaurant they were in.

Dimly lit chandeliers hung from the ceiling and every table had and elegantly decorated candle in the center. Everything shimmered a soft gold that made her think she was in a fairy tale. "There are some questions I need to ask you." Sasuke said as he looked out the window into the snowy world outside. He then looked Sakura in her big green eyes. She was beautiful tonight and he wanted to make sure she knew that. She wore a stunning deep green dress that hugged her hips close. The top wrapped around her neck and the rest hung to the floor. She had let her pink hair grow out long but she had it up in some clips the same color as her dress tonight. She wore emerald studs in her ears that only intensified her eyes not counting the subtle makeup he notice that made her look flawless.

He had planned this night out the day he was let back into the village. He hoped she wasn't spoken for now that all of his duties outside the village were complete and had found out she had a few ex-boyfriends throughout his years of travel. She had told him they were all the same except Lee. She had told them about their almost year they were together and that it fell apart after some girl from his past came back into his life.

Her ex's didn't matter to him. Tonight was his night to ask her if he could have permission to court her. He was always secretly fond of her, from her smarts to her pure determination not to be useless. She had proved them all wrong too; during his year back she made Head of the Recovery Ward at Konoha's Hospital at only nineteen and even had her own office were people would have to answer to her. He always was sure if he lived through his ordeals she would be an appropriate wife. She balanced him out when it came to love and affections; also she knew what he was thinking just by looking at his face to were words weren't needed to transpire his thoughts. She made his half circle whole.

"Idiot, you're staring. And it better not be at my boobs." She said with slight annoyance as Sasuke grinned at her. She ignored his lurking eyes and sipped her favorite plum wine looking to him after a few swigs.

"So what are these questions you need to ask me?" She popped a piece of sashimi into her mouth and looked at him curiously. He was handsome with his black on red tuxedo on. Thinking this she blushed slightly and swallowed the food before she choked on it. 'I'm over that crush, I'm not weak anymore, and I defiantly will never be anything but a friend to him and I'm ok with that'.

"What do you think about us?" Sasuke was still staring waiting for a reply to his trick question. Sakura's sashimi was quickly approaching her mouth from the wrong way after hearing what Sasuke just said...'What is he trying to pull here?' "What do you mean Sasuke, were friends right?"

Sasuke then froze. He was actually kind of nerves about asking her this. He had fought some of the greatest enemies the world had ever seen and not even scared that death could be at the ends of his fights. But this just rattles his brain. He hesitated then spoke out in a nerves tone.

"Yes, yes we are but I guess what I'm trying to ask you is if I could maybe have you permission to treat in a different way." Sakura couldn't believe it Sasuke was stumbling over his word, rambling, even fidgeting a bit. More importantly she thinks he's trying to ask her to court her… this was hilarious in Sakura's mind. 'I think I'll mess with him a bit.' She thought, coming up with an evil plot.

"Sasuke, are you serious. It's been I don't know how many years since I first met you. I've been trying to get your attention since then and you never responded. Then you hit the road out of the village and before you went, let me remind you, that you struck me in the back of my head when I tried to stop you. You leave your best friend here and he is obsessed with bringing you back on my account but then you steal him away from me too and I'm left here in a state of depression thinking my whole squad hates me and is leaving me behind. Kami forbid Kakashi would leave too. Then after we find you several times out in the word you play your part so well that I almost start to hate you and after all that you come back to Konoha and start acting like everything is back to normal. And this…now you ask me to become you partner and eventually your wife?"

Sasuke faltered in his seat. He didn't know what to say and just stared at her almost, pleadingly it looked like

"Ok, you have my permission." Sakura flashed a Naruto sized grin at Sasuke while he looked at her with in complete shock. He never realized how much damage he had done but she still accepted and forgave him, not to mention now she was his.

He took her hand from where it was laying on the table, lend over and kissed it. Then watched as the blood filled her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

Hinata was walking with Hanabi through the village doing some after Christmas shopping even though she wasn't in the mood. Hanabi had begged her and she said ok after Neji threw her covers in the snow.

Neji had become more playful lately. He was laughing and always smiling now. It was probably because TenTen had accepted his proposal. Her father had approved Neji's request to do so and was also starting to inquire on Hinata's love life.

"So have you found someone special Hinata?" he asked one night at dinner. Hinata just shook her head. Naruto had never said anything after the Pein incident. "Did you ever figure out who left you the flowers and note that one day?" Neji asked. Hinata shook her head again. "I bet it was Naruto. It was there the day before he left." Neji said trying to give Hinata some hope. She turned red and continued to eat in haste. In truth Hinata believed it was Naruto.

The sunflowers that were at her front gate when she returned home one afternoon from the reconstruction where bright yellow and the note had read 'I'll be back for you'.

She never let anyone read the note though. She had waited and waited for months but Naruto never returned until she heard the news while wandering the shopping district with her sister that day.

"Hey Hinata! Doing some shopping with Hanabi?" Kiba asked. "Umm…y-yes. They h-have seem to have g-gotten me out the h-h-house." She said looking up at her long time teammate; he looked a little too excited for a regular day. "I have gotten excellent class S news." Hanabi's ears perked" sorry kid Jounin and higher only." Kiba said patting her on her head. "You're never any fun. I'm going buy some pretty shoes with your money Kiba." And she took off to the shoe store across the street after snatching Kiba's wallet. "Hey come back! Ugh! Never mind."

"So what i-is so imp-portant?" she perked up at Kiba. "Madara and Kabuto are dead."

"WHAT!"

She shrieked catching the attention of some bystanders. She regained her composer and nodded for Kiba to continue. "Yeah and that's not even the best news, Naruto and Sasuke are the once who brought their heads back to Konoha. The Hokage is making a special announcement tonight to the whole village. Sasuke had our back the whole time." Kiba explained while petting Akamaru. Hinata was so excited, she couldn't contain it.

"Do you know where Naruto is? I must speak with him!" Kiba laughed as she activated her special bloodline looking for him; also he noticed she didn't stutter on that statement. "Hinata! Calm down, Anbu has them until everything is put on file then they can go out in public after the speech tonight." "Oh" she said blushing a vibrant red.

"I'll see you around Hinata ok?" "Bye Kiba!"

'Naruto's is home. I can't even think straight. Should I go to him or will he come to me.' Hinata's mind was in a jumbled mess that she didn't even hear her sister yelling her name to get her attention. "Hinata, I'm talking to you. Earth to Hinata!" Hanabi yelled poking her sister in the back of the head. Hinata snapped back and shrieked at the sudden touch. Hanabi just shook her head and took her sisters arm leading her home.

When they got home there was a delivery man with a bouquet of sunflowers ringing the front gate to the compound. Hinata's eyes widen in what almost looked like terror.

"Can we help you sir. This is our residents." Hanabi spoke up since her sister looked like a deer in headlights. "I have a delivery for a … Hinata?" "That's her over there but I'll take it for her, she's not doing too well right now." They both looked at the frozen girl a few feet away with a helpless expression on her face. "Ok just sign here… and…thank you very much and have a nice day."

Just before Hanabi looked closely at the bouquet, Hinata had already took off into the house with the card that was attached and went straight to her room, locked the door and went into her bathroom to read the card.

'I'm back! '

She melted into what felt like a gooey puddle. Naruto really was back and he wanted her to know that exclusively. She still didn't know when she would see him but she was still excited and couldn't wait. She didn't know what to do, until she realized her lesson plan was never complete for next week at the Chunnin Academy.

Tsunade began the Chunnin Academy so newly recruited Chunnin could specialize in certain areas like medical, scouting, assassination, retrieval, ect… This created well developed and stronger Jounin and Anbu. The new academy was on the outskirts of Konoha and was treated as somewhat of a boarding school to the new Chunnin so they would also learn to take care of themselves and to live in close quarters with their teammates.

Hinata taught about medicine and herbs. She became quite well known for her many new uses for herbs and healing remedies she created herself. Medicines she produced were even being used at Konoha's own hospital and around the Shinobi world. She also helps out Sakura when necessary at the hospital and as a result they started becoming close friends.

She was on her way to the Chunnin Academy the next morning when she saw a flash of yellow in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey!" Said the blond a little too loudly for her ears, but with the biggest grin she had ever seen him with. She had to play it cool or she would pass out and she didn't want that. Mostly with a class of students that depended on her presence today.

"Welcome back N-Naruto. I heard Th-the announcement last night, T-thank you f-for saving the world h-hero." She gave him a polite bow and smiled.

'That smile.' Naruto just looked at her. He always admired Hinata after the ordeal with Neji back when they were young. No matter how she was different from her family she altered herself her way to fit.

He never had any real romantic feelings for her, or really for any girl. He had thought he was in love with Sakura but that was a giant fluke. But Hinata was always encouraging him and when she was the only one to defend him against Pein it had stabbed him deep when he thought Pein had killed her. He promised himself that when he killed off the evils of the Shinobi world he would get to know her better.

"aww...Thanks Hinata. That means a lot coming from you. Where are you off too this morning?" Naruto said falling into step with her. "I-I have a class t-to teach this m-morning at the Chunnin Academy. I-I teach the art of medical herbs and there u-uses." She said more calmly. She felt herself becoming more relaxed with him next to her. "Wow… that's amazing, you so amazing! I heard about the new academy. That was a good move by granny; did you know she actually put me on probation for 6months with Anbu watch?" He made a silly face that made her giggle a bit. "Well, you did d-disappear without a w-word. A lot of us w-were worried." She looked up at the sky and continued. "Life kept m-moving while you weren't around and a lot of people have changed but we are older and its o-our time to take over Konoha, don't you think "next-Hokage?"" she winked at him. "Well Mr. Hokage I-I've got to get to class a-and I will hopefully see you around m-more." With that she walked through the giant steel doors to the new academy.

She had left him speechless. Hinata had grown. She barely stuttered and kept up a whole conversation without passing out. He really didn't know what to make of it.

She stood behind the cold steel door catching her breath. She did it. Hanabi had drilled into her all last night about having confidence when speaking to people, even if it's fake. She hoped it would become easier as time goes by. But with the thought of spending more time with Naruto she found herself on the floor of the main hall.


	4. Chapter 4 The Present

"Congratulations to our new Genin from the Early Shinobi Academy, we hope that your journey to being great Shinobi that possess Konoha's Will of Fire is a safe successful journey. With that, I tip my Hokage hat to you; the future of Konoha's wellbeing belongs to you."

The tall blond looked over the new graduates, two being his own children, and wondered what power they were all going to possess in the near future. 'I should be scared, my children know way more than I did at that age.'

"Hey! Dad!" shouted a small girl with dark hair and bluish eyes. 'I know she is not calling me out at a time like this.' Naruto thought to himself while looking annoyed at his only daughter.

Hina was the second born of his set of twins. She was a sickly child when she was born and wasn't expected to live because her chakra system was never fully developed. He was given an option by his host, which he now controlled, that he would provide his seed to place into the child so she can have a chance at life. The downfall of this is that another bijou would be born with the child being treated the same as he was. Also he wouldn't know the characteristics of the new demon. Would she be able to control it as he himself did? Would he just be putting himself and his village at risk with a new Bijou? He knew the fox just wanted to make sure he was still on this earth when they would die, even if only his offspring. He didn't care about the risk at the moment; he wanted his daughter to live. The sealing wasn't complicated because the new bijou wasn't full grown but a newborn itself. When complete her face bared the same marks as her father's.

Now that same sickly child was graduating with her twin brother and friends. He never expected it to work this well. She was the shortest of the class with his tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Her mother's colored hair hung down her back with her bangs sweeping to one side of her face. The expression on that face wasn't a happy one either.

"Yes Hina? Is there something wrong?" he replied to her outburst as calmly as capable. "Hiro is not happy that you placed him on a team that I am not on!" she shouted again.

'I knew this would end up being a problem. They hate being separated but it must happen.'

He looked at his first born twin, Hiro. He was strong from day one but strangely quiet. He wasn't they crying type as a baby as long as his sister was next to him. He was almost the tallest in the class with his mother's pale complexion and bloodline eyes but that wild mess of yellow was no mistake to whose offspring that was. When he was three they had thought he was hard of hearing or maybe something was wrong with his vocal cords because he would not speak to anyone just obey and listen. They took him to a doctor to check him out. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong and said when he is ready to talk he will. They got home that night and Hiro went to Hina and looked her in the eye. Hina took a minute to stare at him then look at her mother and father as they were watching the scene unfold. "Hiro said if he needs to say something he will." And with that there kids went sit at the table to wait for dinner. Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other and realized that their son was a mute and their daughter could read his facial expressions.

"We will talk about that at home." She always wears him out and he felt bad for Tsunade when he was young.

He looked into the crowed of parents and saw his wife sitting next to their 10 year old Ichigo. 6 year old Tenchi was on her lap playing in her hair. He was pleased with their children. They were intelligent and polite thanks to Hinata's gene's and knew strength and discipline thanks to his, not including some unwanted attributes like his only daughters outspokenness.

"Fine but we are not happy with your decision." She really was disappointed. She flopped back into her chair sulking. She wanted her brother next to her. It made her sane. She was put on the same team with Itachi and Twig. They were both nice to her and her friends but she felt lost without her brother by her side. What was her father thinking separating them? She looked at her brother's team. There was that Tsuki girl with jet black long hair that she keeps in a braid. She always thought the Tsuki had the prettiest eyes; they were a yellow green look. She was very lean and fast, she was right to pick up her father's tai-jutsu moves. Lee! That was her last name, Tsuki Lee.

Hina then glanced at her brothers other teammate. Jin, he was a weird character. He was of a medium height compared to her brother with black hair he kept in a short cut. His eyes were a very light blue and he was always a little pasty looking to her and very quiet, she figured he was the observing type and always just left him alone with his drawling pad. Yamanaka. Jin Yamanaka.

"Calm down, your father always had a good reason for things." Itachi put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring grin. "You make me feel like you don't want us on your team, but we love you isn't that right Itachi?" Twig was pinching her cheeks again and she was about to send a kunai to his throat.

Itachi was one of her first friends. He had saved her in the park one day when her brother didn't get to her in time. She always saw him at the boring party's her dad had to bring the family to, he would stand next to his pregnant mother like a guard just smiling when people say how much he looked like his father. His mother didn't really need a guard her being Sakura Uchiha. She practically ran Konoha's hospital. Naruto always told her to be as nice and polite around her as possible or else it will hurt. She never understood why but she didn't dare disobey her father. Itachi did look like his father too when they stood together. There posture and facial expression were a complete match. Except for the green eyes the younger one had.

He was the tallest in the class and kept his hair in a mid-length pony tail. His bangs never fell past his face though, and that kept all the girls in class drooling over his big green eyes. He was always with her when Hiro couldn't be.

"If you keep doing that to her she's going to stab you again." Itachi said pulling out a kunai and handing it to Hina, which she happily accepted. Itachi always instigated her and Twigs fights.

"Hey! Hey I quit I'm sorry Hina, please not the leg again." He panicked while running behind Itachi.

*Flashback*

Twig found her one day at the training grounds when she was 7. She was having a rough day and finally got away from the kids that were chasing her. "I don't understand why they hate me. I'm just trying to be friendly." Hina started to sniff her tears back when she noticed a flower bloom right in front of her.

Then another one sprouted right out of the ground and bloomed next to the other. "They are so pretty!" she had never seen anything like this before.

A kid with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to her. "What's with the tears my short friend?" Hina looked up at the kid and notice he had a flower in his hand for her. "Kids were chasing after me again and then these flowers started to bloom around me and it kind of made me feel better. I am Hina by the way." "Well Hina, my name is Twig and whenever you feel you need to cheer up I'll do this for you." And with a few hand signs a whole meadow of sunflowers bloomed around them.

"Oh wow… they are my favorite flowers! There so pretty! Thanks you so much Twig! You defiantly made me feel better." She hugged her new friend and ran around in the flowers for a bit.

He watched her and then thought to himself. 'So she is the one I need to keep an eye on. Just like father said he had to do with the Hokage when he was younger. She doesn't seem so dangerous.'

*End Flashback*

Twig was always treating her like a little kid because she was short and Itachi's instigating never helped any situation.

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto on the platform. They both watched as Hina was being held back by Itachi from stabbing Twig. "Scary isn't it Naruto?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "It makes me want to run for cover. Our own creations will eventually take over Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5 past

"Hello again Naruto."

Hinata was walking home from the Chunnin Academy and running into Naruto was turning out to be an almost daily thing. She always thought she would never be able to hold a real conversation with him, or she would run out of things to talk about and he would think her boring.

That was never the case though. They talked about everything together. She even told him how her family was doing which had been a very sore spot for her in the past.

Flashback:

Everything had changed when she returned from the hospital after the pain incident. She had slowly fallen into a depression. She was inactive until all of her injuries were healed and she regained her strength again. She stayed in her room at the compound for weeks without leaving and having all of her meals sent to her quarters.

Neji had tried many of times to get her out of there so Hiashi would stop his foaming at the mouth downstairs about her not being a good enough heirs.

It was the night after war was declared by Madara that she came out of her long solitude. She had sat down at dinner and her father was being sarcastic with her.

"It looks like the dead has risen again."

She just sat there with her eyes on her eel filled sushi.

"Hinata, I don't know how much longer I will stress your importance to the clan. You have not made any progress in your training since the incident. You have just been sitting in your room refusing my orders to come out. You have done nothing but sulk about it. You're giving me no choice but to put my hope and faith in Hanabi."

That was it. Hinata let the tears fall to her plate.

Neji sat there wanting to yell at Hiashi but knew better. Then to everyone's surprise Hanabi stood up and flung her plate across the room.

"Leave her alone father!" this stunned the remaining people at the table.

"Hanabi what is the meaning of …!" he was interrupted by her tossing a piece of sushi in his face.

"Just leave her alone! Our whole life you have done nothing but rag on her about all of her failures and never praising her about anything good she had done. She has done nothing but obey your every word and take whatever verbal insult on her talent you dish out. I refuse to see you treat my older sister like that anymore. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kill you in your sleep for every harsh thing you have ever said to her. It's always the importance to the clan but do you even care what we believe is important. She doesn't want to clan head and neither do I. You can brand me if you want for my behavior but I will no longer become your fail-safe net or turn on my sister for you and the elders benefit." Hanabi stormed off to her room.

"Hanabi is right. Hinata has done nothing but take everything you throw at her. I'm surprised she never threw anything back. You're going to lose your family if you don't fix your way of thinking." And with that Neji was out the door too.

Hiashi and Hinata were the only two left in the dining room. Hinata kept her head to the floor. She was scared of the wrath her father was about to rain down on her. She feared more for her sister and Neji then herself.

"I will pack my belongings and leave so you no longer have to deal with such a heavy burden I have placed on this family. Just please do not punish Neji or Hanabi, they were only trying to help a useless cause." With that Hinata stood and started her walk to her room.

"Do you hate me?" Hinata stopped in her tracks. She looked back at her father. The sight was pathetic.

He had rice all over his the left side of his face where Hanabi had thrown it as him. Sadness itself was writing on his rice infested forhead and what looked like water began to fill his eyes.

Hinata welled up with tears and looked toward her father. She picked her head up and spoke with all the confidence in the world.

"I do not hate you and never will I. I will say, I don't not like the decision you make nor do I like what you say about me. But as your daughter I accept it and try my hardest to please you. The thing is father, you are never satisfied. I might not be mother, but I am done trying." With that Hinata turned her back and began to walk to her room. Only to be once again stopped by her father's voice.

"I-I-I am sorry. Please stay." He said in a soft voice. He reached out to her and she looked at his big hands as she walked over to them. She stood in front of her father, lean over and kissed him on the top of his head.

"As I always do father, I will obey you." And with that he gave her a hug and they cried together.

The next day things were somewhat awkward in the house. No one was talking to anyone and the tension could have started a fire.

Hiashi called for Neji, Hanabi and Hinata that after noon.

"Thank you three for coming. I have a few announcements for you. Neji…" Neji straighten up ready to accept any punishment Hiashi threw at him.

"Neji…I have your adoption papers here for you to sign so I can legally adopt you as my son. With you being the oldest out of you, Hinata and Hanabi that would make the next heir of the clan. You can accept this role only if you have your 'new' sisters as your council members."

Neji's jaw was on the grown, a bug could have flown in and he would have never notice. He was going to be the clan head and finally be accepted by Hiashi at the same time. Tears started to form.

He pulled himself together at that moment, wiped his eyes and bowed toward Hiashi. "It would be a great honor…father."

"Hanabi, Hinata do you accept your role as Neji's to advisors?" Hiashi had changed his gaze to his two daughters that were still in awe about the situation that was unfolding. They both looked at their father and nodded saying "yes father, we accept."

Neji looked at his sisters and gave them a smile never before seen by anyone in the household. And they looked back at him with that same wide grin.

Hiashi stood up from his desk sliding the papers toward Neji. He walked over to them and leaned to sign them. As he did Hinata and Hanabi held hands thinking the same thing, 'were free and Neji accomplished his goal.'

"Neji, training for this role will take a few years and less time on the battle field. It will also mean that you will have to find a bride by age 20 that's a about 3years from now so you might have to make a move soon. So let's see, by the time you 21, 22 you should be clan head and I can retire early and spend time with my future grandchildren. Sounds like a plan to me." Hiashi smiled and walked out the door. His children looked at each other.

"Grandchildren?" Neji said aloud. His eyes got wide all of a sudden. "Marriage?" Hanabi giggled at his shock as Hinata spoke up. "W-well I guess t-that means y-you will have to m-make a move on Tenten real s-soon." Neji glared at her while Hanabi was rolling with laughter. "How did you know…you have a 4 second head start." Hinata realized what was going on and took off running to her room so Neji couldn't get her. "You too Hanabi, 3….2…"Hanabi took off at that point and Neji was left alone in the office.

He looked around the now empty office.' This will be my office in just a few years. I did it father, I have accomplished my goal and now I will be able to reach my dream of combining the head and branch family.' the tear flowed freely out of his eyes as he looked to the sky with a satisfied smile on his lips.

End Flashback:

"Good morning Hinata, um…I need to ask you something!"


	6. Chapter 6 past

"And what might t-that be N-Naruto?" Hinata was inquiring on the question Naruto had just asked. "Umm…if you not busy tonight I would like your company to Ichiraku Ramen. " He said a little red faced and nervous.

Hinata stood as still as the Hokage faces on the monument. 'Naruto just asked me to dinner at his favorite restaurant. I can't breathe. I have got so say something.'

"O-Of course, I would l-love too. I will b-b ready at about six t-tonight."

Hinata could not believe what was happening. Naruto had been back in the village for over a year and had talk to her at least once a week since. He told her the deepest secrets of his family like his mother being the former Kyuubi host, to how he felt about Sakura's and Sasuke's current relationship while throwing out numbers on how many kids Sasuke is gonna pop out of her. Now he wanted her to go on a date with her after all this time.

"That would be a great time Hinata! I will see you then, I have to get to my training with granny Tsunade, later!"

All she could do was give a slight wave before having to sit for a second to catch her breath and composure. 'A date with Naruto, I just can't contain myself. I want to sing, train, cry…..get to the academy to teach! I'm gonna be late!'

Hinata took off at full speed to reach the Chunnin Academy in time to catch her breath at her desk while her first students started to trickle in.

At the Hokage tower Naruto was in the office sitting with Tsunade.

"Guess what granny."

Naruto was at his secret Hokage training with Tsunade. They had started his training a few months ago and Naruto finally understood what all the paper work was for. Trade, keeping track of ninja of all ranks, the rate of people entering and exiting the village, medical staff update, and mostly sorting incoming missions as A B C D or S rank. That was just starters. But Naruto's mind was focused on other things today, like Hinata for instants.

"Naruto you are supposed to be looking through mission archives to familiarize yourself on how to send out certain ninja for certain missions. Of course it will be easier now that the Chunnin Academy is built but you still need to know…..ok what?"

"I'm going on a date tonight." His smile was so wide his eyes were no longer visible.

She just looked at him. She was so surprised she couldn't say anything. The little Naruto that she first remembered that challenged her was now a young man of 18.

He had grown out his blonde hair that was still ever so wild at the top but the bottom he place in a short ponytail. He had shot up like a weed and was now one of the tallest Shinobi she had. He carried himself far better than before, still somewhat a childish demeanor, but that just made him more likable.

"I'm very amazed you have taking an interest in someone. Who are you going with and where?" she was actually really curious and felt a slight tug at her heart wishing Jariya was here to see his boy all grown up.

"Hinata Huuyga. She said yes when I asked her to go and eat some ramen with me. I know it's not anywhere fancy but it's a start. She knows it's my favorite place and I think she is just happy being next to me." Naruto at that point was looking dreamily out of the window and the sun starting to set. He had been around Hinata enough to know she cared for him and he could say the same for himself. A year and a half of conversations was enough; it was time to make his move so she could become his other half he needed. Truly that was how he felt. He needed her sweet smile and calm demeanor to level him out so that his thoughts of the day could be sorted. He needed her kindness and gentleness that she had always showed him to sooth any doubts that he had about himself, and her encouragement he knew he needed to become a great Hokage. Love was all he was missing from her now to make his life full, and he hoped that she would give it to him.

"The former heiress? Naruto I hope you know that that family is a very traditional family and it would only be right and respectful if you were to ask Hiashi to date his oldest daughter before you take her out tonight. But besides that I think the girl is very lovely and a hard worker. A very nice choice for you Naruto." She was actually in shock that Naruto was able to snag the once heiress to even go on a date with him.

"I didn't know I had to do that. I wanna do this right so is it ok that I leave early?" Naruto stood from his seat and his pile of paper work looking at the clock that said 5:28pm. He wasn't going to dress up or anything much but a shower was defiantly necessary, mostly for the sprinting he was about to do to get home.

" Even if I told you no and stressed how important this training is, you would still jump out that window so go ahead Naruto but double the work tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, thanks granny." He stepped onto the ledge about to rocket out of there when Tsunade spoke up again.

"Treat her nice and respectful Naruto and have a good time."

"Of course I will, believe it!" and out the window went the flash of yellow. Tsunade just smiled as the pain in her heart tugged once again wishing Jariya was here to see his student become a grown young man.

'Good I'll be early to ask Hiashi-sama to date Hinata.' Naruto stepped to the gate with 15 minutes to spare.

"State your name and business here sir." One of the guards looked at Naruto realizing who he was but knew protocol came first before what he really wanted to tell him.

"Naruto Namakazi Uzamaki, I am requesting an audience with the head of the household Hiashi-sama." Naruto realized how formal he sounded and laughed to himself a little as one of the two guards ran into the house.

"Umm…thank you Uzamaki-san. I would not be here today of you didn't save this village. I just wanted you to know that." The man bowed at Naruto. Naruto looked surprised but knew just what to say.

"You will be seeing a lot of me soon so just call me Naruto. And it was no problem. I love this village and will always protect it." He said flashing a big smile at the man.

"You will become a great Hokage Naruto. I am glad Hinata-sama has someone like you." The man jumped back to his stoic state as the other guard ushered Naruto in, Naruto throwing a slight wink at the man before entering the massive compound. They walked down the long corridor and passed huge rooms with roaming Huugya's everywhere.

"Excuse the franticness of the family, we have a banquet coming up in a week or so." The guard said still walking briskly down the hall with Naruto in tow.

"It's alright; looks like it's gonna be a lot of fun." Naruto was like a kid in a candy shop wanting to stop and look in each room wondering what the next one would hail. They had stopped at two giant double doors at the end of the hall.

"Naruto Namakazi Uzamaki is here for your audience Hiashi-sama." The guard said outside the door and bowed once the door opened to reveal Neji and Hiashi seated behind two desks.

"Should I do that too?" Naruto pointed to the guard bowing in front of him. He wasn't use to all of the formalities and didn't really know what to do or say. He heard a giggle from behind him and turned around to find a brown haired mini Hinata behind him.

"Thank you Hoshi for escorting Naruto, I will take it from here." The guard nodded to the small girl and left with nothing more.

"Please Naruto if you would enter, my father and brother have been waiting for you." The mini Hinata said while smiling at him. She was behind him and shut the door once they both were inside the room.

"Umm… Hi Neji. Umm… and you must be Hiashi-sama. Do I need to bow?" Naruto was just standing there scratching the back of his head and was just so unsure of what to do.

"Hello to you to Naruto. Haven't seen you in awhile, I hope everything is going well with you and your training. And don't worry about bowing, just take a seat." Neji was who spoke up first and Naruto obeyed and sat in the big chair in front of him.

"You have requested and audience with me, what is the purpose?" Hiashi almost looked scary to Naruto. The tall lean man was just staring at him with those familiar eyes but he had a somewhat calming aura do to the aging face.

"Umm…Oh yeah. I have come to request and receive permission to court your eldest daughter Hinata Huugya. Tsunade said it was only respectful that I ask you first sir." And with that Naruto just sat there waiting for a reply hoping he sounded respectful. Hiashi looked at Neji first then to his younger daughter to the right of him then back at the blonde in front of him and stood up.

"I have heard many things about you Uzamaki. You have done many things. Your father and mother would be very proud of you. If you did not know, my wife and your father were very good friends. In fact he had encouraged her to say yes to my proposal of marriage. I owe him but it would seem you take after your mother features more than your fathers. They were both very fine and talented Shinobi like yourself, and I have a feeling you will give this village some long deserved peace it needs when you become Hokage." Naruto was in awe. He never thought the once feared leader of the Huugya clan would even allow him into his home, but now here he was being complimented by that same fearsome leader.

"Wow… you knew my father and mother? If you don't mind me asking…am I kind of like them?" He was so anxious to learn more when Hinata came through the giant double doors.

"Father I will be….oh….hello Naruto. What are you doing h-here?" She was a bit surprise to see him sitting with her father brother and sister. Her curiosity was eating at her brain wondering what they might have been talking about.

"Hey Hinata I was just asking you father if it was ok if I could umm…court you! I didn't get an answer yet though." He was looking for a better word then girlfriend or date and thought court would be a more suitable word for the Huugyas. He knew he wasn't the most respectful or formal person but for Hinata he would try his hardest.

"Really? … So what is your answer f-father?" she looked a little worried wondering what her father would say about him. He had never showed him much hate before but you could never really tell what his feeling on a subject might be.

"Don't worry Naruto we will have plenty of time to reminisce about your parents. I have a hunch you will be around for a long time. You two have fun tonight and I do expect you to come home Hinata."

"Of course father. Thanks so much!" she had run to the other end of the desk and hugged her father and brother. Then she kissed her little sister on the forehead and grabbed Naruto by the hand.

"We'll talk next time right Hiashi-sama? Bye!" Naruto was being dragged by Hinata down the hall, he could tell she was surprised and excited by her father's remarks even though she didn't understand the last comment he made about Hinata coming home…where would she be if she wasn't going…

….Oh.

* * *

ok peoples who are reading this which is roughly 1500. i have been keeping up very well on my storys and it would seem that some of you are enjoing it. i wouldnt really know cuz i have only recieved one(thanks by the way) review...its all good though im not asking for a crapload of them. i want this story to entertain you and how can i do that if i dont know what u guys like or dislike about it. i have a already set story but changes and new ideas a very welcome. im going to go back soon and rename the chapters so you guys know which is the past and which is the this is the last chapter for about 2 weeks. i have a calender shoot and fashion show in jamaica and ill be out there taking care of that. but do not fret my small group of fans. i will be writting new chapters while i am out there. i will not let this story die like so many other on this forsaken fanfiction site. trust me i know how it feels for an awsome story to end and it is not even completed. not saying that my story is awesome or anything but u get what im saying...so give me 2 weeks and you will have another chapter to enjoy...

thanks from you unknown naruto writer!


	7. Chapter 7present

"Just calm down and listen to your father Hina. You should know better than to interrupt." Said Hinata as she sat down and started rubbing her pregnant belly. She was only about 4 months down the line but her little bump was starting to show.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She was still truly upset they there were separating her brother and her onto different teams. She looked at Hiro who was just standing next to her with his arms folded at his chest. He was not happy either.

Naruto began to speak once more at his oldest children. "I know you are not happy with this choice but you must learn not to rely on each other. Hina, your brother will not always be able to rescue you when you aren't strong enough. Hiro, you will not be able to use your sister as your words anymore. Both of you need to learn to rely on yourselves. You will never make it as Shinobi in this world and the consequences will be death, now do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father." The low deep voice had come from Hiro and with that he walked right out the house. Naruto had to look twice at his son then to his wife with the same surprised expression. 'Why couldn't he just do that in the beginning? '

"I hope your right father." Hina said as her eyes watched Hiro walk out the house. She was still hurt with her father's decision and needed a distraction.

"I'm going by Itachi's house I'll be back before dinner." Hina put her sandals on, kissed her mother and walked out the door.

'I wonder where Hiro ran off too. I'm sure he'll be fine wherever he went. I wonder if Itachi's mom made another chocolate cake today. He doesn't eat sweets like his dad but Sakura-sama makes some good cakes. '

Hina was lost in her own thoughts about Itachi's family. Every time she went it was like a sea of pink and black hair all over the house. She always though her family was pretty big but knew better once she stepped in to the Uchiha compound.

Itachi's mom, Sakura Haruno Uchiha, was the head of the Konoha Hospital and she ran it with an iron fist. The death rate was at an all time low which made her one of the best heads Konoha had ever had. His father, Sasuke, was the second in command of the village. Naruto realized early that having a partner would be easier while being hokage and who better than his best friend to help run the village they loved so much. If anything would happen to her father Sasuke would take over until training and the coronation of a new hokage was made. He was also the head of the hokage's personal council which consisted of most of the clan heads.

Itachi was the oldest sibling. She thought about how her best friend was the only one that was a spitting image of his father. Besides the green eyes.

10 year old Sasami was more on the quiet side then itachi even though whenever he's home she clings to him like a rat on cheese. She had short pink hair and big green eyes that never lost sight of her older brother. She was doing pretty well in the academy and was a tutor for most of her classmates. She had a knack for breaking down information and re-teaching it on an easier level. "She'll probably end up teaching somewhere." Hina thought out loud.

8 year old Ryu and Kyo were the only other brothers Itachi had. Ryu was born first with his father's jet black eyes and keeping that coal colored hair on his head short. His non- caring demeanor could rival that of his father in his early shinobi days. He was learning early the art of medical nin-jutsu by his private lessons with his mother.

The second born was Kyo. Looking, of course, like his twin but with green eyes. His demeanor was the exact opposite of his brother, just pure loud. He was also a genius in getting into your head and you would have never realized it.

Ryoko was what the siblings called the "accident". The twins were almost a year old when she was born and always was fighting with them like she could have their triplet . She was the most independent and loudest 7 year old Hina had ever seen. She looked like the older twin with her black hair and eyes. She was always helping her mother out and was always trying to discipline her siblings when they did something wrong. She was one of those kids who was just full of justice, right, wrong and fairness.

MoMo was everyone's favorite little 4 years old in the village. She was pure cuteness, the type you couldn't say no too. She had her mother's hot pink hair but her father's dark eyes. But her black pupils never looked "dark". She was quiet but a very sporadic, kid. She follows her older siblings around trying to get them to teach her something new all the time. Hina remembered having to babysit MoMo one day at her house. Her father, Naruto, had taking a liking to the pinkie. He had said it was a perfect mix between his two teammate's genes. She sat and watched Naruto work on some new barrier seals for the village and took a liking to her new blonde friend because he would take the time out to tell her all about what he was doing.

"MoMo get back here with big brothers Kunai! I know you want to be a shinobi but your only 4!" Hina giggle at the site she had walk onto upon enter the Uchiha compound. 'One pink head chasing after another.'

The site she was giggling seems to be that MoMo had stolen one of Itachi's kunai pouches and taking off to try and throw them outside. Sasami had caught her sneaking around outside with them and took off after her. MoMo was pretty fast for a 4 year old and also a little too intelligent for her age. 'Ill sneak up on MoMo and grab them to help Sasami out.' Hina snuck around one of the compound houses as MoMo was about to run around the other side.

"AHHHHHH! OH MY FREAKING LEG!" Hina shouted. She had scared the pinkie and out of surprise MoMo had stabbed her with one of the kunai. "Oops" the little girl began to cry.

"What is going on out here?" Sasuke had come out of the house to see what the yelling and crying was all about and was bombarded by his two pink haired daughters.

"Dad, MoMo stole the kunai's and was running around while I tried to stop her but then she stabbed Hina in the leg and she's bleeding." Sasami was out of breath from the running around so her explanation was straight to the point. "Sasami go get your mother and Itachi from inside and MoMo get over here." The little one was trying to sneak past her father. When it came to discipline Sasuke was no push over like Naruto. He was just as bad as Guy sensei's trainings.

"I'm sorry daddy, I really didn't mean to…" MoMo was trying the puppy eyes on Sasuke. "You have 5 other siblings that looked like that every time they did something wrong. I have become immune to it MoMo it doesn't work. If you want to play with Kunai so much how about for the next hour you practice hitting a target I'm going to put up?" Sasuke said walking toward Hina. "But daddy, my favorite show is coming…." "Maybe you should have thought about that beforehand. Now, let's use brother's kunai to practice with ok." "ok *sniff* daddy."

"Sorry about this Hina, can you stand at least?" Sasuke said as Itachi came running outside at full sprint and a face full of worry.

"I'll carry her inside dad. Mom said she'll stick her in my room to work on her leg." Sasuke stepped back as he watched his son carry his small friend inside. Sasuke notice the firm grip his son had on her and how his head rubbed against her hair as he carried her inside.

'Naruto you just might be right about this, this time.' He said to himself and followed them inside.

* * *

hey guys! im still in jamaica on shoot but i decided to give this to you guys to keep your faith in me and this story. i shouldnt be too much longer out here...just hoping no hurricanes blow me away


	8. Chapter 8 present

"I can't believe MoMo! What was she thinking?" Itachi was fuming around the room and could have left his tracks on the floor boards he was pacing on.

"No it's my fault. I scared her. I didn't mean to get her in trouble." Hina felt bad about getting the smallest Uchiha in trouble. She picked her head up slightly to watch Sakura-sama work on her leg.

"It's not that bad, a little deep, but nothing major was hit. I should be finish in a bit but I want you off of that leg for the rest of the afternoon. I know you heal just as fast as your father but I'm hoping you're not as hard headed not to heed my instructions. And SIT DOWN ITACHI! You're going to burn a hole in my floor!" Itachi sat on the floor at his mother's command like a puppy. 'No one wants to deal with an angry mom with super human strength.' Itachi thought to himself.

"I was planning on hanging around here until dinner anyway if that's ok with you. I personally don't want mom to worry about it if it isn't that bad. You know how she gets when she is pregnant…she so sensitive." Hina was worried that her mother would overreact like she always did when her or her siblings got hurt.

"Of course sweetie, you're always welcome here. And believe me I know how your mother can be. I did grow up with her. Now how about itachi carries you to the living room and I will go make you a chocolate cake to make everything right ok?" Sakura looked at her son as he shot up on command to grab Hina.

"Umm I can walk…" "What did I say about staying off that leg?" Sakura interrupted with a glare.

"Don't worry I don't mind carrying you." Hina gave a sympathetic smile to itachi.

"Can we go outside instead though?"

"Anything you want princess." It had always been his nickname for her ever since the day after they met. She was upset about it at first but it had grown on her. Itachi was the only person who was allowed to call her princess and get always with it.

"Ready?"

Hina nodded and smiled her family's famous grin and she locked her hands around Itachi's neck as he picked her up gently off of the bed and headed toward the front door.

"Naruto, it would seem you are right this time." Sakura stared at her oldest child holding his best friend. Sakura reminisced for a second thinking of her and her husband early days as a couple. She remembered that one mission Sasuke had carried her that same way all the way back to Konoha.

"You better be right Naruto. They are the only chance we have"

"Why did you want to come outside?" Itachi said as he placed her on the front porch steps and watched her eyes look up to the cloudy sky.

"It's my kind of day today. You know I love the rain. The only way I can touch the entire village is when it rains."

She reached her hand out from under the porch as the rain started. "And I wanted to talk about our meeting tomorrow with Konohamaru-sensei. Do you think it's going to be hard?"

Even though she convinced everyone of her overpowering confidence, inside was a different story. Only Itachi knew about it. Hina actually had a lot of self-doubt in herself. She felt she was inadequate and unnecessary.

On the contrary Itachi know that she was perfectly adequate as a shinobi. An exceptional one at that. Her byakugan was not as strong as her brother or the rest of her family. She couldn't seem to get past the 50meter mark. Hiro was already closing in on 200meters. She had always felt like a failure when it came to her bloodline limit. But beside that everything else she accomplishes with ease.

She realized early what her chakra affinity was and researched many jutsu to compliment her wind style. Her speed and accuracy was above average, physical strength average but her best kept secret was her precise chakra control and the amount she held was off the charts. He had an idea why but was told by his mother and father to never speak of it.

But with all of her abilities she still was overall self conscious of herself on the battle field.

"We should be fine. We are exceptional as our parents like to say." Giving her a small smirk which made her grin back at him.

"I guess I'm just nervous. I do not want to be a failure, I want my villages respect, and I want to prove to them that I am a great shinobi. Then they will all acknowledge me for me." Her face turn sad and hung her head to the ground

Ever since she could remember she was always treated horrible by some of the villagers. She always had wondered why this occurred. She had never done anything hurtful to these people but it didn't stop them from chasing her. Fortunately she never knew how bad her father had it, it was way worse than her own treatment.

"Stop thinking about bad things. You're so pessimistic at times. No one would ever believe me if I told them that though. Whatever happens you know that I will always be there no matter what. Now pick that head up before I call Twig over to aggravate you." She giggled "oh please no anything but Twig." They both laughed at the frighten face she gave then looked up at the sky together and watched the rain fall to the grass.

"Sasuke, aren't they just the most adorable thing?" Sakura was watching them out of the kitchen window while icing her chocolate cake she had just made and Sasuke had just walked in from the back door.

"Hn, stop spying on them."

"Aww but Sasuke I just can't help it." She turned to smile at him and he returned her smile with a light poke to the forehead.

"I will be back late tonight; I have an interrogation with a shinobi from Iwagakure. This is the third one we found in the past year in land of fire territory. Shikamaru has a hunch that they are scouting the area. For why, I don't know yet. There could have been so many more that have passed through without detection."

"Naruto is not happy about this is he?" Sakura said with a sad expression.

"No he's actually really furious which is rare and is getting no answer from the Tsuchikage about the random shinobi. Stay on guard Sakura ok." He kissed the same spot as to where he had just poked her and was out the front door.

"You're leaving for an interrogation father? It's almost time for dinner." he said as he looked up at his father walking past him and Hina. That was the only reason his father ever missed dinner. That and missions.

"Yes. By the way the chocolate cake is finish, and make sure you escort Hina back home safely ok."

"Of course Father."

"Have fun torturing people Sasuke-sama!" Hina said with a wave. Sasuke smirked at her and was out of sight.

"Beside pessimistic you are just plain evil. Come on lets go get you some cake and then I will bring you home." Once again he picked up the small body and brought her inside to the kitchen and sat her on the bar stool.

"Here we are! One of the few people in this house who enjoy the sweets I make." Sakura past a plate with big chocolate piece of cake on it to Hina and laugh at how she devoured it in just a few bites.

"How can u eat that stuff, it's like pure sugar." Itachi said as he started munching on his fried green tomatoes.

"How can you not eat it? It's so delectable." Hina stuck her tongue at him and then looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"I will pack half the cake up for you to bring home, make sure she gets home safely Itachi." Sakura knew how Hinata like tradition and that sunset for the Uzamaki family meant dinner, and don't be late.

Walking down the street they came across a tall slender girl. Her eyes were of the Hyuga but her skin was not as pale as there's. She always had kept that decent sized scroll on her hip strapped to her waist band. Her hair was long and a rich brown but was always kept in a ponytail and a pale red clip pushed her bangs back to the left side.

"Hey cousin!" Nema Hyuga was Neji's eldest daughter and second born. She was not quiet like her two other siblings. She spoke her mind and floated around with an air of poise and grace. She was the perfect image of what a female Hyuga should look like. With her long legs and thin body she was light on her feet, Perfect for the gentle fist technique which required speed with accuracy. When she did fight it was like watching water flow around you as you slowly drowned.

Hina was the younger cousin by just a few months but was still a little jealous of how her cousin got all the good looks compared to her.

She was short. Not fat or anything just short with these ever growing things on her chest that she had to tape down every morning. Her mother said that she would eventually grow into them and that she had to do the same thing.

Her father didn't get his height until he was 15 then he wouldn't stop growing. Hopefully the same would happen to her.

One thing that they did share was that clip. Hiashi gave every granddaughter he had a beautiful embodied clip that was once his wife's. She had many of them that she decorated her own hair with. It was one of her things that she loved to collect. Hina had a pale blue one pushing her own bangs to the side.

She touched her clip self-consciously. "Hey, what are you up to Nema?"

"Well, father is going to throw a banquet this weekend for the Hyuga clan graduates, since there is a few of us. I was going to have dinner with your family tonight and tell you guys the good news." Nema fell into step with them as she told Hina the news.

"Father said that our teams are invited also, it's going to be so much fun." She was really excited. Nema did have a tendency to go on and on about her father and everything that he's done. She was really a proud Hyuga that loved her clan but her father was her hero and if dad said jump she would touch space to please him.

Ok you guys here's another chapter for present tense. I'll probably be going back to the past next chapter. Actually I have an idea….how about this. If there is anything you want me to explain in depth about my storys past tell me and I will come up with a chapter that give you the back round story you wanna know about. Sounds like a challenge to me!

Questions: Is Ocxocc story? Plz say it is

To tell the truth I don't even know what Ocxocc really is. Hahahahah! I just fell like all of the characters have grown up and that reasonability has been molded into their minds. This is just my interpretation of they will act when they grow up.

And about Itachi and Hina…..you totally hit the nail on the head…ur such a spoiler!lol blue ninja!

Ok until next time from your unknownnarutowriter!


	9. Chapter 9 past

"So… how was the date last night Hinata? Naruto had better taking good care of you." Hinata was working with Sakura on a research project at the hospital today. It was a day off at the academy but Hinata got a call from Sakura saying her expertise was needed.

They were trying to make the solider pills taste better and last longer. Sakura had kept trying to make her own creation taste appealing but failed making each batch viler then the last. She finally broke down and asked Hinata for her help.

"Oh Sakura it was wonderful! First he surprised me by coming over to the house and asking father to date me. It was so old fashion and my father actually likes him."

Sakura looked at Hinata's gleaming face. She was trying not to burst telling Sakura about her date.

"My father told him yes and some other good and embarrassing words. After, we stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and he let me pick out my very own bouquet of sunflowers. They were so pretty and he said that they looked beautiful with my completion. Oh Sakura he was so sweet and tried so hard to be a gentlemen."

It looked like Hinata was about to cry. Sakura was happy for her. She knew Hinata didn't have the easiest life even for a Hyuga, but it would seem it was gradually getting better the more Naruto was around.

"Good. He's supposed to be a gentleman. That is hard though, even for Naruto. Go on."

"Well… we went to get some ramen after the sunflowers. I know it's not the fanciest of places like you and Sasuke go to but it was familiar and a comfortable atmosphere that we can just enjoy each other's company in. He even remembered to pull my bar stool for me sit. After we ate and talked for awhile we went and walked to the hokage monuments and sat at the heads under the stars."

Hinata started to drift back to that moment where Naruto and she were atop his father's head.

Flashback to last night:

Naruto picked his arm up and scratched the back of his head.

'It's Hinata, why am I getting nervous all of a sudden, oh yeah, just trying to find the right words.'

"If I didn't tell you already you look really pretty tonight." Yup he was nervous. But looking at her was intoxicating. She wasn't wearing anything fancy; he told her the date was casual so she had on a long lavender shirt with a slight v-neck. The shirt went down to her mid thigh covering her bust to hips. The black leggings were matched nicely with her simple black flats. A charm of the Hyuga crests on her left wrist and small pearl earrings in her ears making her look simple and flawless. Her hair was half up in a pony tail and the rest draped down her back while her bangs were a little longer than normal, more than likely Hinata needed a little snip.

It killed Naruto to notice every little thing about her but not have the guts to say what he wanted.

"Yes Naruto, you told me about six times tonight. I really do appreciate everything though. Also I wanted to say thank you for asking my father in the traditional way. It showed a lot of respect for him. Naruto you look nervous is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, I will always be here if you need to talk." He looked her in the eyes. She was seriously concerned for his well being and it seem to hurt her that she didn't know what was wrong with him. He was becoming even more nervous and somewhat frantic. As if he didn't say what he wanted he would explode.

'She's always been this way. She will always be this way and that's what I need. I need her feelings.'

"You promise? That you will always be there Hinata? Forever? " He was holding her hand now and her face was turning pink.

"Of course N- Naruto. I n-never go back on my w-ord. your s-scarring me. A-are you ok?"

'Crap, now I've got her spasing, she's stuttering again.'

"Calm down, I'm sorry. I just have something to say but I can't find the right words and its bothering me because I want them to come out perfect. I'm sorry if I upset you." She stared at him and then giggled.

"Is that all Naruto? I use to have that same problem trying to talk to you. Even when you came back it was still hard for me to find the right things to say. It became so much easier the more we talked. Just say what you feel, that's what I had to learn to do." She realized her hand was still in his and his eyes were boring into her soul.

"Feelings are complicated; I'm not use to this feeling. I really just don't know what it is but its saying that I don't want you to ever leave my side." Naruto leaned slowly toward Hinata his big blue eyes still staring straight into her soul. She braced herself for the impact of his lips but felt his giant warm hands instead suddenly holding her face.

"I want to do things right and that means I have the rules of your family to follow. But you're going to have to tell me these rules. I…I never had a real family or clan or anything of that sort. I need to know what I can and can't….."

She couldn't wait, she knew it wasn't lady like but she was right there in his face and here he was just rambling on. His lips were warm just like his hands, but softer. She could feel his hesitation on his lips but that was only for a second. When his instincts took over he embraced her a little harder hoping she would never let go. Her hands had crept up to his blonde hair and she started to grip it as his own hands went from her face to the length of her back. It was his year and half of waiting and talking and wanting vs. her year and half of waiting talking and wanting. Both of them with their eyes closed and lips together as if this just might be there first and last chance to know each other in this sacred way.

Present Time:

"Umm, earth to Hinata?" Sakura just stared at the now day dreaming Hinata with a look of pure bliss on her face staring out the window. It would have seemed the hokage faces were starring right back.

"So you slept with him…I hope not on top of the monument." Sakura was now just staring at her friend.

"Oh Kami no! We went back to his house…..I didn't just say that." That familiar red crept up her neck to her cheeks and the also familiar "thump" of the ground was next.

* * *

sorry for the wait but my vacation to KC was awesome. also i was kinda waiting if anyone was gonna give me a topic on the past to write about but i guess everyone just wants to know whats in my big head. its still open if you want to throw something at me. also its fashion season so im going to be on the catwalks more and more along with school just giving you all a fair warning.

we have first is tampa bay fashion week then paris fashion week and some more in october and november...bare with me i will not fail you!


	10. Chapter 10 present

"This is stupid can we go home?"

Twig was once again on his rampage about the mission they were on. It was another D-ranked mission delivering some supplies to one of Konoha's small outskirt towns…Oki.

"Um this IS kind of minimal uncle… I mean Konohamaru-sensei."

Hina stared up at her wild brown harried uncle with his signature dark blue scarf scraping the ground from his neck.

"Hina, what did I say about calling me uncle during missions and training? I know it's confusing but work on it." Konohamaru had married aunt Hanabi a few years after Hina and Hiro were born. Hina had spent a lot of time with them as a child and the transfer to Sensei was a little difficult for her.

Hanabi was always advance and a little more savage for her age so she became a first choice for a scout on three man cells always ending up as the youngest on the squad. She was teamed up with Konohamaru on a simple retrieval B-rank mission when she was 14. It was a very successful mission and the start of funny relationship.

Hanabi was always a serious child until Konohamaru. He showed her the lighter optimistic side of life instead of the pessimism "destiny" she was so use too.

"I call the hokage dad all the time and he doesn't mind." She crossed her small arms.

"I'm not your father; call me sensei and sensei only."

"Sorry sensei." She stuck her tongue out behind his back and with a flash Konohamaru was in her face with his finger on her nose. She looked crossed eyed at the long finger poking her round nose and pulled her tongue back in her mouth.

"Now that's a silly face if you ever want to make another one, think twice." He laughed hard with twig snickering to his left and itachi rolling his eyes.

"Ok let's make this short trip interesting. Does everyone know what their chakra affinity is?"

"Well that's kind of obvious who's what just by our family name. I'm an Uchiha so of course that makes my affinity fire." At times like this you could tell this was Sakura's child

"Itachi's on one of his 'look how smart I am rants'" twig whispered to Hina. She nodded to agree with him.

"Hina is an Uzamaki so she has wind and Twig is able to use his father's wood release." Itachi smug look on his face made his teammate roll their eyes at him. "Mister Smarty ass." Twig whispered under his breath.

"That's very good itachi, that would make Hina and Twig at a disadvantage of you because of her wind and his wood release but twig can easily switch it to just water and take you out. Hina doesn't rely on her wind jutsu much either. So who would win in a battle royal? The three of you vs. each other?

The three man cell looked at each other.

"Here is the rules, don't kill each other, don't ruin the cargo or the city of Oki. And stay off the main road, because the man will be waiting on the cargo and I don't want him to be alarmed when I dropped it off and you guys will be going at it.

Itachi pulled out his gloves while Hina clipped her bangs to the side. Twig was rubbing dirt between his hands ready to go.

"The battle will commence and continue until we get back to Konoha. You may begin.

Twig and Hina where already jumping out of the way because Itachi's signature fireball was heading their way.

'This should keep them from bothering me for the rest of the trip and it will also help them memorize there teammates moves. There training and they don't even notice. I'm such an awesome sensei.' He put his hands behind his head and looked out toward the battle zone. Hina had dished out at least 200 clones and Itachi was ripping through them. Twig was out of sight trying to trap the two in a wooden barrier.

"Ahhh… a half a day's trip with live action. Good times."

Back at the hokage's office...9 hours later.

"What the hell happen to them Konohamaru?" Naruto was on the other side of the hokage desk glaring at the Jonín.

"I told them not to kill each other. It was a training exercise to learn each other's skills through battle; I didn't think Hina would get that out of hand. And it's not that bad sir really. The mission was a success."

"Give me the reports and get out of my office." Konohamaru did just that. Naruto sat down in his chair and swiveled it toward the open window and stared out of his village breathing out a sigh.

"I guess it's time for me to tell her about her host. I didn't really hate my father for it but will she hate me?"

Naruto looked over at the reports…' a reddish glow around the rasengan and bubbled chakra.'

Naruto let out another sigh…'that sounds about right. I need to make a trip to the hospital.' Naruto stood up and opened the door.

"Ton, if anyone comes looking for me tell them I'm visiting at the hospital and do not want to be disturbed .Also collect any data reports from missions and debriefs for me. I will be back in about an hour."

"Yes, uncle...um…Hokage-sama! And tell them I said to get better to please." Naruto put a hand on his nephews head, smiled, nodded and walked toward the stairs. 'Looking more and more like Neji every day.'

Ton Hyuga was the oldest sibling out of three and heir to the Hyuga name. He was tall, standing at 5'11 and lean. He kept his hair short and pushed back by one of his sister's headbands. It had become a habit and signature for him because he was the older brother of two other girls. When his hair was longer he use to let his sisters play in it by putting headbands and bows all over. He found the headbands useful and always kept a colorful one holding his hair back. At the age of 15 Ton was soon to take his Jonin examine and have a team of his own. He was currently one of the hokage's guards as a chunnin. He personally didn't mind at all. He had what his family called "super natural patience." He was always letting things flow naturally, which made his Juken style flawless and with zenbon needles and kuni flying during his rotation he made the quote silent but deadly…true.

Ton also isn't much of a talker. When it came to situations that called for his genius, he does his part. Other than that 2 or 3 words were enough for his answer.

"Well Hello there Ton, Haven't seen you since the Chunnin exams…dam you have gotten taller than me." A boy with blood red hair and turquoise eyes stopped in front of the Hyuga. He had a gourd on his back and dark rings under his eyes and a seal right below his neck was visible. The head band around his neck had covered most of the seal and held the symbol of the sand.

"Hello Kenta, it's actually nice to see you again in a non hostile environment. What brings you here on a trip to Konoha? I hope you won't be stalking my cousin around this time?"

"Maybe, maybe not, as long as Hina's still as striking as the last time I saw her, but maybe later for romance were here on business. Naruto-sama said that you will collect our report and give us a visitor's approval. And don't worry about housing me and Leah will be staying at aunt Temari and uncle Shikamaru's house…there already waiting."

"Helloooooo!" Leah bounced from behind Kenta and gave a slight wave. She was thicker them most shinobi her age but not fat. Her height balanced her out evenly as she stood at 5'9. Her hair was dark brown and covered with a black hood and her eyes were the darkest of blue. From ear to ear and crossing over each eye was a thick painted purple line.

"um….hello again…sorry about the chunnin exams, your arm?" Ton said nervously remembering the heated battle with the sand girl during there chunnin exams.

Leah picked up the arm with the long sleeve she waved with. Pulling the fabric back revealed what looked like a puppets arm with chakra strings holding it together and attaching it to what was left of her real left arm.

Ton slightly cringed knowing it was his fault she was this way.

"Chunnin exams are dangerous. Being a ninja is dangerous. This is the life of a shinobi. I already have forgiven you though. Your regrets and sorrows about it will be ignored if you try to throw them at me." She pulled the sleeve down and walked around the corner and down the stairs.

He could tell he ruin her happy-go-lucky mood for the day.

"She really has forgiven you Ton. Just be normal now ok. I'll take that visitors approval now."

Ton walked into the empty hokage's office followed by Kenta and grabbed two papers from a stack on a shelf and stamped them with the leaf symbol for approval.

"Maybe I should take her out to eat or something as an apology for destroying her arm." He said handing the papers to Kenta.

"She's not going to want your pity. Like I said… just be normal. And tell that extravagant creature called Hina I said hello." Kenta started to walk out the door.

"She's in the hospital Kenta, there was an accident…she…" A red haired flash was all you saw.

* * *

ok so you all probably hate me but its ok cuz i know im a busy person. paris norway canada. blah blah blah you dont care just give me my story...well here it is. btw i hate mac computers. back on my dell

from your

unknown naruto writer


	11. Chapter 11 present

"What happen?"

Hina had just woken up in her hospital bed and found her teammates to her right and left.

Itachi was on her right with wraps around his arms and bandages over his eyes. He was slightly snoring and sleeping on his back with his face facing Hina.

Twig was on her left with a few scrapes on his face and his hands heavily wrapped. He was on his stomach with his bandaged hands on each side of him. He was also facing Hina but apparently sleeping.

She examined herself. She was untouched. No scars, no marks, or bruises. She was a little sore but that was it.

"They are your teammates for a reason." Hina looked up to see her father sitting in the corner in the room they occupied. He looked a little worn out and kind of upset. She hated seeing her father like this. She remembered when her father was more carefree and laughed a lot more. But with the random ninja that have been showing up in the fire boarders her father was never at ease.

"What do you mean father?" she adjusted herself on her bed and put a pillow behind her head.

Naruto got up and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Hina you're a special child. There is something more than just blood that binds me and you. Something more of a family heirloom, though it is usually not treasured or very well liked, the Uzamaki family is responsible for this heirloom."

"What does that have to do with my teammates, what happen, why are they hurt, and what … what is this?" Hina was pulling her bangs back when she noticed a small paper charm on her forehead.

"You don't want to take that off yet until I examine your seal ok? That is the paper charm command "sit"" Naruto removed her hand from her head.

"Everything will tie with the other just listen to me with an open mind.

You were born to die." Hina's eyes shot open.

"You were never supposed to stay alive as long as you have. You were born without a fully developed chakra system so internal stability was never there. Doctors didn't expect you to live. I didn't expect you to live. You remember the story of the Kyuubi?"

Hina calmed down some to answer the question. "Yes I do. You have full control of him right?"

"Yes I do but his conscience is always with me. The night you were born he gave me a choice. He gave me the option to have you survive by putting his seed, his offspring into you by sealing it in the undeveloped chakra system. We didn't know if it would work but I was so desperate to keep you alive that I didn't care of the consequences." Naruto was now holding his only daughters hand.

"My father sealed the Kyuubi into me to save the village just as they did with my mother and grandmother. That's why I called it an heirloom. The Uzamaki clan protects the village by sacrificing their body as a cage." Hina's though process what writing on her face. Her eyes darted back and forth to her teammates then to her father.

"But I just have the Kyuubi's offspring in me, what's going to happen?" she let her hand escape from her fathers and started to fidget.

"I am the only one of the Uzamaki that has ever controlled the Kyuubi fully, so when I die he dies but since you now have his offspring you will learn to control it so it can die with you. But until then you have Itachi and Twig." Once again she glanced at both teammates Itachi appeared to still be sleeping but Twigs eyes were on her.

"That's why we were placed on the same team as you. My father Yamoto helped your dad to control the Kyuubi just like I want to help you control you…" a slap landed on his face.

"YOU KNEW!" tears where in her eyes and a surprised look on both Naruto and Twigs face. Hina's voice became really tiny

"Is that why you became my friend, as an order to the hokage to keep me from destroying the village if I ever get out of hand? And Itachi I might not see your eyes but I know you've been up." He lifted his head to her. She flicked his ear.

"Oww! They weren't orders from the hokage! I figured out when I first developed my sharingan a while back. Dad told me not to tell you because your father wanted to it wasn't my place to say anything about it."

Hina dropped her head…"I feel like I'm the only one who didn't know about my own self. Why hide this so long. Why wait until I got out of hand instead of telling me 'be careful Hina don't get out of hand or you could possibly destroy the whole village and everyone you love.' Did that thought ever occur to you father? Or was it one of those time where you thought you can handle everything?" Hina voice was rising again and she was starting to shake all over.

"So what now FATHER? Am I going to turn into a monster and destroy the world? This is why everyone hates me isn't it? This is why I'm always being chased and cursed at right?" Hina looked at her hands and to her father.

"You're not a monster Hina and you have people that love…" "This whole village thinks I'm a monster. I can't believe you hid this from me for so long. Don't get me wrong father I'm thankful you saved my life but now I wonder if it's actually worth it. The pain from the fights and beatings. The name calling and curses." She started a full outcry. Loud and hard she cried until her hands were soaked with her wet tears.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He rose to his feet and walked to the door. He turned to look at his sobbing daughter.

"At least you had a family and friends to share your pain. Try being alone from the start." He slammed the hospital door. The once happy go lucky Naruto was slowly dying.

'Iwa ninja roaming my lands, my wife having early contractions, and now my child hates me. The life of a hokage, believe it.'

With those thoughts Naruto walked down the hallway and sat on a nearby chair. He would have to go back in and adjust her seal before he left. He just wanted her to relax a little.

"I just don't know how to feel about this you guys." She was still sniffling after she heard what her father said. She never did realize that he had nothing and nobody when growing up. She was so far better off than her father ever was at her age. Now she just felt horrible that she made him feel bad.

"It's ok; didn't I tell you that we got your back? We are your friends because we chose to be. Not because it was an order. We just so happen to be the one of the few people that can control you when you get a little…angry…" she looked at Itachi and was grateful for his words. She looked to Twig for the same reassurance.

"It's true. I may have known who you were when I met you but I just felt so bad that those other kids were being mean to you that I just had to do something."

"I'm sorry you guys. I need to apologize to him." Hina was about to get up out of the bed but at that moment a flash of red finally zoomed into the room.

With a burst of wind and sand the bed sheets and pillows were up in the air and the end result…

"MY SWEET HINA, WHAT HAVE THESE ANIMALS CALLED YOUR TEAMATES DONE TO YOU?"

Kenta, the oldest son of the Kazekage children, who was also Hina's godfather, was in front of her with Twig in a headlock and a wall of sand closing in on Itachi.

"Stop, what the hell you are doing Kenta? Put Twig down and get that sand away from Itachi!

NOW!"

Once again her facial features started to change. Her light blue Hyuga eyes turned red and her canine teeth grow to animalistic lengths. Her nails grow until they ripped into the mattress and her hair started to shift to a dark reddish color. The marks on her face more promenade and she sat up more alert. The three boys's realized what had happen. In the mist of the quarrel something knocked off the charm that was on her forehead and it lay up against the window across the room.

"Twig, Itachi? What is wrong with Hina?" Kenta had always known something different was up with her but it just clicked that maybe his attraction to her was because of this monster demon she held inside of her. A demon of the same caliber he had inside himself.

"You guys I feel her chakra changing into something evil again. I can't see what's going on you guys is she ok?" Itachi eyes were still wrapped from the previous battle with her. He couldn't see a thing but he knew she had just lost control.

Itachi started to unwrap his eyes as Twig did the same with his hands. Itachi's eyes were crusted with dried blood while his teammate's hands were scorched. Twig looked down at his hand to see the number 2.

"Only 2 this time Itachi not as bad as the 4 last time, I'm guessing her body is still weak." Twig had put his serious face on and was putting his training that his father taught him to work. Two wooden fox statue columns rose from the ground.

"Wait a second, are you saying Hina is a…" "Jinchuuriki" Twig and Itachi answered Kenta at the same time.

"I am the kit of _Kyubi no Yoko. _Show a little respect I'm like royalty." The once anger Hina was now calm with the same animalistic features and red hair but now she had acquired two bubble chakra tails wavering around her.

The three boys looked in complete and utter shock.


	12. Chapter 12 past

Hinata walked with Sakura to the apartment after recovering from her embarrassing confession and fainting spell. They had finished working on the new and improved soldier pills.

"I could eat those things like candy now. I'm still upset I couldn't fix it myself but I am thankful for your help."

Sakura was still examining the now orangish pill.

"What did you do to it again?" Sakura asked sniffing it.

"All I did was add some jasmine to neutralize the bitterness and then some vanilla for a slightly sweeter taste. It sounds easy but the measurement of each one was the difficult part." Hinata said slightly proud of herself.

"You're such a mad scientist Hinata." The girls giggled at the corny joke.

Sakura was amazed. Not with just how Hinata was able to find an "antidote" for her sickly solider pills, but at the fact that her best friend had changed in the past year. No longer fragile and timid, she watched as her now confident friend walked along side her. That confidence had formed when Naruto returned to Konoha. She remembered when Hinata first told her she had been hanging around him. She was shy about exposing it to her but Sakura encouraged it saying it would do her some good.

The medical duo reached the pink haired females apartment. Sakura opened the door and threw their bags on the ground by the door.

They settled in with a bottle of plum sake.

"So what is this news you were talking about earlier?" Hinata asked taking a swig of the drink.

"Sasuke." Was all Sakura said before downing the sweet sake in one gulp.

"Oh Sakura what did he do this time?" Hinata knew their relationship was at times rocky because of the lack of communication. He just never wanted to talk about certain important things like their future or what exactly happen while he was away from Konoha. He would say that same phrase to Sakura over and over again. "Hn" and walk off.

They had been dating for a little over six months and trying to work out the kinks.

"Hinata, I just don't want to waste my time if this is how it would be. I love him I really do and always have but I'm unsure of a future with him. I just really don't know. Every time I ask what he wants out of this relationship he hits me with the stupid "Hn." At least when I was with Lee, I knew where he wanted to go, until that girl Midori moved back into town and snatched him from me."

Sakura was almost done with her second drink and Hinata knew that face to well.

At times she missed Lee and all of his funny actions. Lee and Sakura had almost been together for a year. She gave the boy a chance after he had bought her flowers for her newly appointed position in the hospital at the time. She had asked him if he wanted to get some lunch with her after that and the relationship kicked off from there.

Then a girl named Midori came to town.

She was a petite girl and her weight matched height. She had long jet black hair that she kept in a tight neat braid down her back. Her long bangs covered most of her eyes. But when you could see those eyes, they where the oddest color of yellow-green. The type you would find in a crayon box of the same label. Midori wasn't a ninja at all. She was a simple civilian who created and sold dresses. She had come back to Konoha after her mother had died. She traveled the lands with her mother creating and selling dresses for commoners, nobles, and feudal lords alike. When her mother died she inherited her small fortune and headed to Konoha to open her own shop.

How she knew Lee was the surprising part. She was Lee's only friend at the academy. She didn't have any ninja talent or was even dedicated at that so she dropped out before graduating but stayed good friends with Lee. She supported and cheered him on from the sidelines. The separation of those two happened only days after Lee had finally graduated. She had kissed him on the cheek and promised to return for him.

When she finally returned, Lee was in a relationship but that didn't stop her. After just a month Sakura had found out Lee had cheated on her with the girl. Her only words to him after the act was…

"How unyouthful."

Since then she had made amends with him and a verbal apology from Midori was exchanged.

Sakura and Hinata talked for a few more hours about lesser problems as the bottle started to diminish.

"Are you really going to leave this late Hinata *hic*. Maybe we should call Neji *hic* or TenTen *hic* or Naruto to pick you up. *hic* *hic*." Sakura was lying on the floor with her feet propped up on her futon in front of the now dying fire place.

"I'll be fine. I didn't nearly drink as much as you did. I barley finish a second glasses before you downed the whole bottle and I'm a trained ninja. Really anyone who attacks me is the one that should be careful." They giggled and Hinata was out of the door.

"Good times good *hic* times." Sakura stood up sloppily and picked up the empty bottle and two wine glasses bringing them to the sink in the kitchen. She looked out the window and the crescent moon and smiled. 'It's time to shake things up with Sasuke a little.' She thought to herself.

She grabbed the phone on the wall next to the sink and dialed his number. It wasn't as late as she thought it was. At least she thought 1030 at night wasn't late.

"Hello?" said the minor groggy voice on the other end of the phone; she knew he was probably just getting into bed…the wrong one.

"Please come over Sasuke, I'm just having a really rough day and need you here with me." She had put her sweetest, helpless, sober-est voice she could find. She knew it would work. He was the type that likes to save people when no one needs to be saved.

She knew what she was going to do. They hadn't done it yet together but she had done it to Lee and one other guy before that. She knew what she was doing and was going to make Sasuke squirm.

"I'm on my way Sakura." And the phone clicked off.

She skipped to her closest with a *hic* and found a skimpy little fit that still had a tag on it.

'Note to self…thank Ino.'

She threw it on thanking kami she shaved that morning and tossed her long pink hair with her fingers with another *hic*.

She through on some heels with the barley there lacey blue bra and panty set, relight the fire in the fire place and sat on her futon that was facing the front door. Head up, should back, legs crossed, and eyes on the kill. *Hic*

Sasuke Uchiha opens the door and stood there.

"Well close it, we don't want to let all the heat out now do we?" she winked at him.

Sasuke Uchiha still stood there.

"Well fine, I guess I'll just have to go and put some cloths on if you insist on keeping that…"

The door slammed shut. And Sasuke Uchiha still stood there.

"That's better now isn't it."

Sasuke Uchiha nodded slightly.

"Well don't you want to come closer I feel better then I look." She said with a come hither wave of her hand.

Sasuke Uchiha slowly walked forward.

She expected him to take control by now but he wasn't. His actions where confusing her. He was obeying every command that she gave him and he looked like he enjoyed it.

He sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair she leaned her head back and he let his fingers trace her jaw bone down to her clavicle bone. Then he stopped and looked at her as if he was waiting for his next command.

She finally realized what was going on. Ino and TenTen had told her about this. Some people have alter egos when it came to sex. So Sasuke wanted to be controlled…'this is going to be fun.' She thought to herself.

*Half way from Sakura's apartment to the Hyuga compound*

'It was such a good productive day today. I'm glad we got so much done but I haven't heard from Naruto all day. I hope he didn't think I was too fast last night or anything. Oh no what if I sacred him off? Maybe he doesn't want to be with me? Maybe he didn't like it? What was I thinking doing that with him so early in the relationship? I mean, I have been hanging with him for over a year and I've known him all my life but…"

She was cut short when she saw a patch of blonde hair leave the hokage's mansion.

"Stupid old women making me do triple the work cus' I was late this morning. Now I can't even visit …Hinata?" he saw her down the street staring at him. He ran up to her in a flash.

"What the heck are you doing out so late Hinata? You could get hurt." He was genuinely concerned for her.

"I'm a lethally train ninja, why does everyone treat me like glass?" she said with slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, forgot but why are you out so late?" he asked.

"I'm just leaving Sakura's place. We were having a little celebration because I was able to make her solider pill taste better. We had a bottle of sake and I called it a night. You?" she looked at him as she started to walk towards home again.

" I had left training early yesterday do go on our date so I promised I'd do double the work today but then I slept in on accident and she made me stay there all day as punishment." He was walking along side her with both his hands behind his head.

"Oh…that's a relief." She didn't mean for the words to slip out but they had past there barrier of teeth and lips.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to her with a confusing look on his face.

"What do you mean a relief….did you…did you think I didn't want to talk to you…even after last night?" she gave a slight nod and she face was starting to get red.

"No Hinata no. please don't think like that, I was just really busy all day with that old bitty. I know what we did last night was out of pure emotion but we can take this as slow as you want to and don't ever think that way again. Being with you makes me happy, so let me walk you home so it can make both of us happy. Ok?" his hands were on her shoulders as he kissed her on top of her head and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Ok Naruto, thank you."


	13. Chapter 13 present

She sat there with the same animalistic features as before. The marks on her face much more noticeable, her eyes a red feral look, her hair had taken on a blood red tone and her nails and teeth had sharpen and grown.

She was sitting crossed leg at the edge of her bed with her finger wrapping one of the two chakra bubbled tails around it.

"So this is what it's like to breath. Eww this place smells like rubber and medicine." She touches her long red hair and then the skin on her legs. She poked each toe counting them to ten.

"I like this body, Hina is going to have to share more often." At the mention of his comrade Itachi spoke up.

"Where is she, what have you done with her?" he was ready for anything and starting to pace himself slowly toward the foxy deity.

"Oh she's fine just sleeping. Really, really worn out." She got down from the bed and stumbled to the floor.

"Dam it. Walking with two legs is hard. What the fuck, are just going to stare at me or help me up. You humans have no respect for anybody. I told you who I am and you still have not even said a mere hi or introduced you selves. If you thing I'm going to attack I'm not. I can barley work this fucking body as you can see." She grabbed on to the railing on the side of the bed and hoisted herself up.

"What's going on in here…" Naruto had walked in when he felt the chakra change, but when he stepped in the doorway his mind was sent to his mindscape.

"What the hell is going on here you giant fur ball? What was wrong with Hina?" Naruto was glaring at the red mass of fur in front of him.

"**She has grown very well. Kitsu is the offspring you placed into your child. It would seem since they share the same chakra system since birth she is able to take over when yours is under extreme stress or when the seal is weaken. She seems too nice to be my seed though."** The fox sneering out that last part with a slight chuckle.

Naruto snapped back into the real world to see Kitsu trying to figure out how to work the legs under her.

"Kitsu is it? Why did you attack the first time you escaped?" Naruto ask softly.

"Hello father didn't notice you coming in. That first attack was all the rage being let out of the body that I was holding in. You could say it's hereditary. Now that it's gone I can function right. Well no I can't fucking function right because I'm use to having four legs not two." She gave up and fell to the floor with a plop.

To everyone's surprise Kenta walked up and stuck his hand out for her.

"What the hell do you want me to do with that?" she sniffed his hand and looked at him with a confused face.

"Oh hello Shukaku, I thought you might have still been trapped in some tea kettle somewhere. I didn't know they locked you in a human again. My father told me about you." He grabbed her and pushed her on the hospital bed.

"When will my Hina awake?" he looked at her sternly holding her down by her shoulders.

She was upset to see how everyone around obviously didn't want her presence there. The tall boy with the black hair and bandage eyes was on his toes ready to pounce. The shorter one with the red hair looked as if he was going to shake her to death and the one who knew the ancient fox sealing was only a hand sign away from sealing her up. Her father was the only one that looked on her with sympathy or maybe it was just pity.

"Look dammit, I know my reputation as a demon is not a good one but we are not all out for vengeance and world domination. The only thing I know about this world is what Hina tells me and the emotions she feels.

The crowd around her was still on their toes. She was trying her best to what Hina told her was called…polite.

"Fine I know where I'm not wanted! I'm not the one who wanted to come out! And just so you know the longer she is in the seal with pure chakra surrounding her, the faster she heals, but if you want me to leave I can just go back and you guys can try to heal her yourselves. She knows I exist. "

She folded her arms and stared at them with her piercing red eyes.

"I'm sorry that these stupid boys are acting like this Kitsu, they just don't understand your importance like I do. If it weren't for you Hina would have never survived and she would have never grace these boys with her presence. "

Naruto knew just how to talk to her. She had that high and mighty attitude of her father and was easily seduced by flattery.

"Instead of trying to attack Kitsu maybe you two should take the time to learn more about her. Maybe I should make it a mission so you can be more motivated about it, and Kenta you are more than welcome to stay. I on the other had would just like to check your seal Kitsu if you don't mind so I can go back to work."

Kenta moved out of the way and Naruto walking closer to the red haired girl. All of a sudden Naruto's chakra flared when he touched Kitsu and she was out cold.

"What's going on?" Naruto said aloud as he looked at his hands and Kitsu's lifeless body.

He picked up her shirt to see the seal on her stomach, if was a different form from what he had placed on Hina's stomach at birth. Then it started to change again to its original five pronged spiral.

"Oh I understand, I can't touch her in this form. As a form of defense the seal shifts, if I come in contact with Kitsu she reverts back to Hina."

As he said that the hot red hair turned back to its dark midnight color and the chakra that bubbled around her body had disappeared.

Hina was back but still unconscious.

"When she wakes up I want and explanation on what exactly is Kitsu's roll and more about this pure chakra she was talking about. Have Hina tell you then give me a report asap. Also for your sake you better hope she is up in time for her uncle Neji's graduates banquet in two nights. She would be devastated if she missed it. I'll be in my office if you guys need me."

Naruto left out of the room and didn't even head back to hokage mansion. He needed to meditate and speak to his host about the problem that has arisen.

As he sat on his father's head and entered into his mindscape…

"All right you dam fox, I want answers now!"

Back At Konoha Medical Center:

Hina was still asleep; Kenta sat at the edge of her bed staring at her motionless body. 'She knew who I was already. Hina will know the truth once she wakes up. How will she feel about me knowing I am the same as her? She knows how it feels though, to have something you never wanted in you for your village sake.'

The nurse had just walked out of the door after re-bandaging Itachi's eyes and Twigs hands.

"So you're one too?" Itachi said looking toward where Kenta sat.

"So what if I am, you would just be added to a list of people that despises me if you don't like it. That would mean you despised Hina also."

He glared at the boy hoping he would feel if though his bandaged eyes.

"I didn't even say I despised you, stop putting words in my mouth, and I would never hate Hina, she is one of my most precious people and…and…" his voice trailed off. He couldn't admit it, not yet.

"She should have stayed in Suna with me and my family, but you convinced her to come home. She would have been happy in Suna with me. No harm like this would have ever come to her. You're obviously not capable of handling her. I should ask her again when she wakes up if she would like to stay in Suna for awhile." Kenta was referring to the offer he made to Hina two years ago when she was 11.

She was on a visit to Suna with her mother. Gaara was her godfather; he had offered Hina to stay with them a few years to get away from the villagers trying to hurt her every day. She had almost accepted the proposal with her parents' permission but Itachi had ran away from Konoha to meet her in Suna and on his knees begged her to stay in Konoha, vowing that he would protect her from everything that my come their way.

"Look, I know I failed at protecting her but she is our teammate, we are responsible and we will take care of her and become chunnin together, right Twig?"

"That's right and I really don't like how you show up here thinking you have the authority like she belongs to you. She is her own person." Twig was shifting around in his hospital bed feeling the urge to pounce on Kenta.

"I'm going to take my leave Itachi but be forewarned. You are my rival when it comes to her even though you are too afraid to admit it. The only reason I'm the superior one in our little battle is because I can admit it." Kenta got up and squeezed Hina's hand before walking out the door.

"What the hell was that last statement for Itachi?" Twig asked not understanding what Kenta meant.

"Don't worry about it he's just being moody like always. He doesn't know whether to be happy or sad."

The door opened to the room to reveal Hiro, Hina's older brother.

He nodded his head in each boy's direction to acknowledge them and walked over to Hina. He rubbed her head twice and pecked her on the forehead.

Nema followed in seconds after Hiro.

"Hey Itachi, hey Twig. Hiro and I wanted to come and check on you guys. He was really worried about Hina. I hope your all feeling better for the banquet, I would hate to have you guys missed it right Twig?" She cast her pupuiless eyes in twigs direction eagerly waiting on an answer.

"If Hina feels better we will be there promise." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Nema couldn't help but giggle, only Hina knew about her little crush on her playful teammate. She had promised to keep it a secret for Nema's sake. She was worried her father wouldn't accept him.

"Ok ok everyone visiting hours are over let these three get some rest alright?" Sakura had just walked in and was kicking everyone out. Hiro rubbed his sisters' head one more time as Nema grabbed hold of her hand. They both let go and waved goodbye at the rest of the injured in the room.

Sakura walked over to each one of her patience and did some minor testing. Looking over vitals and checking I.V bags. She made sure the bandages on her son's eyes weren't bloody or the ones on Twigs hands.

"Ok your all are looking good. Ill ignore the confrontation from earlier if you all promise to sleep well tonight alright?" They nodded at the woman and she walked out of the door.

Midnight was closing in when he awoke. He was still upset with the words Kenta throw at him earlier. He rose from his bed and walked over to Hina's trying not to fall in the process. He found her small hand and held it so gently in his own giant one hoping it would not break from his touch. Her pulse on her wrist was steady, she was still asleep.

'I don't know how to admit it to you princess. When it comes to this I don't have the guts to say it to your face. Everything else I do with ease but to admit this to you for some reason is the hardest thing ever. We are young, and we have a huge future ahead of us. What if I don't belong there? Maybe there will be a better choice than me. Maybe I should give up and maybe Kenta is the better choice for you princess.' All of these thoughts roamed his young brain. He held her hand to his lips and landed a soft almost unnoticeable peck on her knuckles.

He found his way back to his bed but sleep didn't come on fast enough.


	14. Chapter 14 present

"Ok everything is placed right?...

NO! Don't set that there, move it over there!...

Ok buddy move it or lose it my father isn't paying you to sit on your fat butt!"

Nema was on a rampage with the final touches of the graduate banquet her father let her hold. She had taken control of the whole ordeal with her older brother gave up on her because of her bossiness. Her little sister was too worried about practicing for her next year in the academy that was starting next week. It had been a month since they had graduated and pasted there jounin sensei test. Lee sensei was a rough teacher but Nema loved a good challenge.

One of her teammates was the oldest Nara, Maru. He was two years older than the rest of his teammates. He had decided to live in Suna when he was ten being curious about his mother's past there. He stayed with his uncle Gaara and Kankuro learning the ways of Suna including governmental issues. The family as a whole decided to let him stay for a while also training him to be the ambassador between the sand and leaf. When he returned to Konoha, he was three years late for the academy. Due to his high intelligence he was about to skip a year and a half's worth of school even though he was still the older of his group being fourteen while everyone else was twelve and thirteen.

Maru was and average height of 5'9. His hair was blond and kept in a low spiked ponytail and his eyes were a simple black like his fathers. He also picked up easily on his family's shadow possession jutsu. His chakra potential was higher than his father's thanks to his mother's decent amount, also like his mother he picked up the wind jutsu's from her. Unlike his sibling he only used it to manipulate and object to extend the reach of his shadows.

He was the brains of this perfect cell called a team and there main long range fighter. He guided his teammates to a decent record of successful missions. Thankfully even with his mass genius he was a pure hard worker like his mother Temari. Yes it was easy to enjoy cloud watching or sleeping in a tree but he actually trained hard and fought harder to protect his teammates.

He was the only guy on the team and the only team this generation with two girls. It was rare that teams where placed this way, they only became an exception because everyone in the team balance each other out so well. The other teams made fun of it every once in a while but Maru never minded it much. Comically he was always stuck around women. Whether it is family, friends, or even opponents. At that they all had one thing in common.

They all had a bossy attitude.

"You know Nema, we are not really helping out with the decorations, we are just shouting orders, and well you are just shooting orders." He was leaning up against the band stand while the band was setting it up.

"Oh just shut it Maru!" like he said…bossy.

"You know you should start to get ready Nema. We are only two hours out until guess start arriving." It was Nema's other teammate, Karr. She was an orphan. When her parents where murder, Sasuke had her pardoned as a citizen of Konoha when she was six. She was tall and lanky with long white hair that hung to her hips. Her black glasses hung loosely on her nose hiding her red eyes.

Their team was often called the perfect scouting based team. Nema had the Byakugan and was on point with a bow from long distanced. Also when they had to encounter enemy's she was able to quickly change to a close range fighter and main healer. She had developed gloves with the help of her mother to inflict more damage to someone on a chakra based level. They were her weapon gloves and she only took them out for a kill strike because when she hit your chakra points with the 8 trigrams she was also stabbing them with the needle that was hiding inside the gloves resulting in three very painful side effects. The least of the three was temporary to permanent paralysis in the area where that chakra point was. The second sliced away at the muscle fibers in the area of the charka point and the third and most sever was the complete destruction of the chakra point it comes in contact with.

Nema was able to create it from her weapon training with her mother and her medical training with the great Sakura Uchiha. Sakura was a family friend and personally trained a few skilled genin in her likeness. She believed every ninja should know the basic healing routines and one in a group should master it. Nema believed the very same and took it to heart when it came to her studies scoring highest (besides Maru) in the academy and second among Sakura's chosen few.

Karr was the muscle/sensor of the group. She also had a great upper hand in water based jutsu including the fact she could liquefy on point, the downfall to that was trying to keep hydrated. You could only store so much water on a light long trip. With many water jutsu at hand she was the mid-close range fighter of the group.

Her sensor abilities were superb. Yes Nema my see that target but Karr could feel it including the depth of its chakra. Also being the power house of the squad she was the most underestimated. She never carried the sword her father gave her around in public; instead she kept it locked away in a summoning scroll that Nema's mother taught her to use. The underestimation came from her skinny figure she had, you would never expect her to wielding a sword that was closing in on her own height of 5'8 and effortlessly at that.

She wasn't the main healer of the group but she had a secret only her teammates and sensei new about. For a quick fix take a bite…literally. Her chakra would heal a diminished shinobi by at least half on just a few sucks. It wasn't like she had a huge about of chakra it was the regeneration that kept her going.

She was striating out a table cloth on the other side of the room when she suggested Nema to go and get ready. She knew Nema was a perfectionist which included a full on scale of random OCD. She tried to keep her close friend from panicking all the time but it never seemed to work.

"Crap your right, I still have my hair to do and get my clothes together and bathe and oh my crap I'm freaking out!" she ran out of the humongous room as Maru and Karr stared off in their friend's direction.

"She can be so weird sometimes. It only takes me 30min to get ready, I mean I really don't understand why it takes you troublesome women so long to get ready for these things." He got up to walk out and almost made it if it wasn't for that chair hitting him in the back of his head…he was out cold.

"Yes, yes I do think this is the perfect place for this chair." Karr walk over the motionless body and out the door.

*2 hours later*

They had gotten out of the hospital about 10 hours ago. She would have been upset if she missed Nema's party. Yes she was jealous of her perfect cousin but she was family none the less and she still loved her. Her father, mother and younger brothers had left earlier to go to the party and Hiro was arriving with his team just as she was.

She was on her way to pick up Itachi and Twig. They unlike her still had minor injuries and she wanted to make sure she could help them with everything while there were at the banquet. She was dressed in a long sky blue kimono with lilac flowers tracing the borders. Her hair was up in the traditional bun, hers being very big because of the length of her hair. Her bangs where flat on her forehead and her signature clip was placed neatly in the huge bun atop her head.

Twig had finished dressing, it was hard not being able to use his hands much and being able to tie his obi was a bit difficult. He slipped out of the empty two bedroom apartment he shared with his mother taking a last glance at a picture of his father on the side table.

Twig had what you would call a difficult life style. Yes he was the great Tenzo Yamato son but his father had been dead years before he was born thanks to Madara. Chi, his mother was the bar maid Tenzo had always gone to to drink and spill out his frustration about anbu. She would listen and tell him everything will be alright and to be thankful to live another day. He expressed his longing for never having a family of his own. He had told Chi before about being created in the forbidden labs with no real lineage.

When he didn't show up in about two weeks she found that Madara murder him and marched up to Tsunade demanding his DNA knowing all about the forbidden labs. Chi didn't do it out of love but more of sympathy for this poor man that had never had a family of his own. She was just a civilian who worked at a local bar that had no family of her own. She knew how it felt, the pain of never having anyone to turn too. She was going to give that man a legacy.

She was artificially inseminated a few years later and had Twig. The baby was strong and had the same features and hair as his father. The one thing he did carry that was hers was her dark blue eyes. They were wide and always curious. The baby grew into a silly kid always trying to make his mother laugh. Before he started the academy she told him the truth about how he came about. He didn't wavier when told he only wanted to know more of his father. She went to Tsunade asking for every document and journal log Tenzo Yamato had ever been writing in, giving it to her son so he could learn everything about his father. During the academy he was giving the ancient fox sealing scrolls, the same his father looked over and figuring that he would do the same as his father becoming his legacy and relighting his will of fire.

Chi never loved Yamato but her son was her world. She was giving Tenzo Yamato's small fortune and last name when she became pregnant to keep her name clean and also not having to work in the smokey environment made her happy while she was pregnant. It made her focus on staying healthy and strong for the baby she was carrying. She worked her butt off after the pregnancy though. Making sure Twig had everything he needed for every occasion. She bought a comfortable two bedroom apartment that was close to the tavern so she wouldn't be far from her boy.

Twig walked down the street and entered the all into familiar tavern. He looked around to fine a lean solid woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes giving two bottles of sake to a table of six men. One decided to grab her and try to pull her on top of him. Twig was about to make a move but his mother had already elbowed the man in the face than made sure to step on his nuts as she got off of him. She looked at her son and winked. Walking over to him looking up at his face she whispered in his ear over all the noise…

"I know you got my back but momma can handle this, you look very nice tonight, the green looks really good."

They walked outside the bar giving her manager a hand sign saying she was taking a break.

"I can go back in there and get him if you want mom." He was trying to fix his mother's hair that had fallen out of place of its simple ponytail.

"Don't worry baby, he'll think twice before pulling that again. Thanks for the lessons by the way. You taught me the elbow move. Is there something you needed before you go off…let me retie that obi for you it looks retarded." She was retying it was he spoke up to her.

"I have something for you; it's from my last three missions. It's so you don't have to work so hard anymore. With two incomes you could be home more and we could go more places together." She was finish tying and walked back in front of him looking at the small pouch of ryo in her only child's hand. He was giving her his money. She started to shake her head refusing the money before she was interrupted by a massive huge.

"It's not for you it's for me. I'm being selfish. I barely see you. I want you around more. You have worked hard for me for a long time and it's time for you to rest. Don't pick up a lot of shifts anymore please, there's no need to. This right here is two months' worth of rent and some. Be a mom for once and make a dinner for me." He slipped the money into her apron and ran off to a waiting Hina down the street.

"My baby isn't a baby anymore, he's paying my bills, and so he's a man..." she giggle to herself and walked back into the tavern. She yelled to her boss… "I'm taking tomorrow off!"


	15. Chapter 15 present

Hina was holding on to Twigs arm as they walked toward the Uchiha compound.

"Your mom still looks like she's doing well." She said looking up at her much taller friend. "Yeah, she's a tough one, I just hate the fact that she works to hard. When I graduate the Chunnin Academy I should be making enough to take care of all the bills and she could just rest for the remainder of her life."

His face held determination, and the playful expression that was always posted had completely vanished. He was rarely seen like this but when it came to his mother he didn't play around.

They arrived at the compound only to find Itachi sitting on the front porch. In the background was the yelling of five other siblings and his mother. It was obvious Sakura was trying to get the kids together for the banquet and Saskue must have already left. His siblings were always like this and Itachi couldn't stand it. It was that they were all starved for attention and had to out due the other for it. Itachi was the one that hated the entire ruckus it created and left whenever it began. He would sneak out in the middle of the night with the anxiety of being Closter phobic and leave his home. He would roam around the streets of Konoha until Hina saw him through her window one night. She made him come inside and he'd falling asleep easily on her floor next to her bed. It became a routine over the last 3 years. Two to three times a week he would get his rush of anxiety and roam to Hina's house. He'd climb the side of the walls and click at the window with a rock until she came over and opened it up. She would crawl back into bed after grabbing the extra blanket and pillow out from her closet. Itachi would set it up next to her bed and fall asleep to Hina telling him everything would be ok.

The truth was Itachi was starved for his mother and fathers attention just like his siblings, but unlike them he had his parents longer. With being the first born Uchiha he knew he would accomplish everything his father and mother wanted first. He would be first to enter both academy's, first to graduate both, hopefully first to marry and continue the Uchiha clan. So he figured that was enough attention for him, the rest could have them.

"Are they going at it again?" Twig said to his teammate. "Yeah, let's just go, I can't stand the yelling anymore."

Itachi stood as Hina looped her arm in his and then back into twigs. Itachi's eyes were still bandaged as where Twigs hands. They both looked down at the short female leading them and smiled. They couldn't have been in better hands.

"Alright then! I and Itachi will work our butts off so we won't slow you down getting into the Chunnin academy twig. And Itachi, me and Twig will give you all of the attention you can possibly handle, ok? Everybody happy?" They laughed at her gesture to make them feel better. Strangely they believed her.

Hiro walked with Jin to Tsuki Lee's house to pick her up for the banquet. As the others they were arriving as a team. Over the past month of being a team Hiro and Jin were ok with each other. Jin Yamanaka was quiet but when he did have to speak he was almost as bossy as his mother.

Jin was Ino and Sai's only boy. He was lean with pasty skin like his father with the same short black hair but his vibrant blue eyes came from his mother. He stood 5'7, not the tallest of his year but defiantly the most artistic. He was and exquisite artist and helped his mother with ink blots that she used for the Psych ward she ran in the hospital. He liked the Yamanaka mind- transfer technique and went that way when learning jutsu that complimented it. He still kept up with his art and used it for minor things. He was the long distance fighter of the group and the medic. He also made it his business to familiarize himself with every deadly plant known to man and the multiple ways to use it. He would keep the deadly poisons in syringes that where placed carefully in his pouches where he would have easy access to them. He also had daily doses of these same plants to slowly become immune to them. He called it his way of being the perfect medic. His grandfather prepared the doses for him and administrated the drops every morning to his only grandson. They would watch for a reaction and when nothing serious happen Jin was free to go. Sure he would get nauseated most of the time but it wasn't like when he first started the poisonous drops, which would send him into a hurling fit or pass out. After taking the poisons for over 2 years he was getting much better at containing himself.

"It took you guys long enough to get here! I'm soooooooo excited! All of this youth gathered in one place! I just can't wait!" Their over excitable teammate Tsuki was waiting for them at her front door. She could never understand how she got stuck with the quietest of all of her class mates. She ran towards them almost tripping on her dark purple Kimono. Jin smiled at her offering a hand that she gladly took.

Tsuki stood only at 5'3 and was super thin. Her teammates always worried about her eating because of her light weight, even though she ate almost as much as them. She was a short and clumsy girl but fighting came easy to her. She was the close range fighter of the group and a major powerhouse despite her weight. She had chakra unlike her father and used it to enhance her tai-jutsu skills. It made her punches and kicks more devastating by channeling her chakra to the area of the body that she was about to use to attack. Her control was on point and the speed that she was able to transfer to each body part amazed her sensei, Hanabi. She was the one to teach her the control since her father didn't know where to begin when it came to chakra. And what came to a surprise to most was that her affinity was earth which only made her even more dangerous. Her speed was outrageous thanks to the weight training her father had her go though.

Hiro lifted his arm so she could wrap hers in to it as did Jin and they escorted the small teammate to the banquet as she rambled on about this "youthful experience" they were about to embark on.

Hiro always being as over protective of her as his own siblings just listen to her go on and on. Secretly she made him feel better about being a mute and never really tried to force him to speak. She would talk to him and eventually answer her own questions about him by the subtle nods he would give her.

On the three man squad Hiro was the scout and the oddly enough the strategist. He spoke what was necessary for the mission and was silent for the duration. With his powerful Byakugan, he was about to hit four hundred meters easily without strain, six hundred when pushing it. He took up the Huugya way with the heavenly palms but made sure he was never predictable with it. Shadow clones were his families' signature and he made good use of them. They watched his blind spot just as well as his teammates did and also served as his team's fist line of defense. He would send them into a situation and use them to their full potential then receive the information they need to succeed by dismissing them. His chakra amount was endless as his fathers and so was his stamina. His teammates once watched him go against hundreds of him selves for almost ten hours straight until he defeated himself and passed out from the exhaustion.

The trio made the final steps toward the compound to see his sister's team and his older cousin Nema's teams arrive at the same time.

"I can't wait for you guys to see all the decorations its going to be so beautiful. I put so much hard work into it. Father said he was proud of me for doing most of this by myself." Her teammates rolled their eyes at the bragging Nema and gave a silent apology for her boastfulness.

"I'm so glad you guys were release in time for the party from the hospital. It wouldn't be half as awesome if you guys didn't make it." She directed this to Hina and her teammates. She was secretly happy that Twig had made it. He was her target tonight and she was determined to get at least one dance with him no matter have bad his hands were injured.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sorry if we worried you while in the hospital. I promise to take better care of them next time." She gave her families signature grin and lead the boys inside.

Following was Hiro's team with Tsuki wondering what kind of food would be in there.

Pulling up the rear was Nema's team, she wanted to be last to enter and of course she got her way.


	16. Message from Author

Yo everyone. Sorry for my absence. I am very apologetic about it. Life's hard we all know that but I refuse to fail my fans. I'm going to be going through some old chapters and fix some grammar and spelling errors and also adding some more content to them. I've read over them about a million times and found some areas that can use improvement. The general story won't change a few details and characters appearances might. I feel I'm not doing well on creating a time line for this story and that what my main focus is as to fixing this. It gets somewhat complicated for me jumping back and forth so I'm going to fix that also. So enjoy the chapter I just posted and the improvements that are coming in the next weeks.

I am your UnknownNarutoWriter and I will not fail you and that's a promise of a life time.


	17. Chapter 16 The Past

"Sasuke! How could you!" Naruto was running through the village chasing after his best friend who was a good distance ahead. They whizzed past Neji and TenTen who were sharing a plate of dango.

"What the hell was that?" TenTen asked fixing her hair from the gust Naruto had created.

"You don't even want to know." He told her while deactivating his Byakugan.

Lee walked up a few moments later with a very petite girl who had long black hair and yellow-green eyes that were mostly covered by her bangs.

"Hey Tenny, Hey Neji. How do we love all of this commotion this afternoon?" she said as she sat down in the chair Lee had pulled out for her.

"Not really Midori, can't we just have one quiet day since those two have been back." TenTen replied stuffing another dango in her mouth slightly annoyed. With it being about a year and a half since they returned the village seems to be a little more exciting and burst-full as if it knew them returning was the start of something new.

"Well there's nothing wrong with excitement right Lee?" she nudged him a little and he laughed an awkward laugh as if hiding something. She nudged him again harder to stop the suspicious laugh and gave him a scowl look. He was horrible at hiding things.

Midori was Lee's longtime friend and current love. She had been back in the village for a few years and opened her own clothing shop. It carried standard shinobi gear along with beautiful custom formal wear. Some even used her to design and create bridal gowns and being the expert she was from her travels with her mother she profited well from it. She ran the store every day and handled most of the shop herself. She had hired some extra help lately so she could spend more time with Lee and friends she didn't want to over work herself into an early grave like her mother.

Lee on the other hand was doing extremely well being a part time professor as the academies staff teaching advance tai-jutsu to those willing to tolerate his speeches on youth. He also was Anbu's "in and out" man. He had no chakra and that was his cloak to getting into places that were swarming with sensors. His speed was unmatched and that made him get out untouched. When Tsunade wanted something to be attained or returned fast and quiet, Lee was the man for the job. What Lee really wanted was to have a team of his own though. He knew most Jounin team leaders where retired Anbu. He would have to finish and prove his worth through Anbu to be able to be worthy of a team.

"I'm please to see someone is enjoying this youthful day at least." He said after having control his strange laughter. He motioned the waitress for more dango and tea.

The couples sat for a while discussing missions and gossip until Neji rose from his seat unexpectedly. Lee's eyes grew wide knowing what his longtime friend was about to do. Doing just that received him another poke from Midori to settle down.

"Is everything alright Neji? If you're not feeling well we can go back home." TenTen's face was filled with concern that shockingly changed to astonishment as Neji was in front of her on one knee and a box being whipped out from his pocket to the front of her face.

Neji and TenTen's relationship hand been complicated over the past few years. It wasn't smooth like Lee and Midori's turned out to be. They were both stubborn and refused to give into this thing called emotions. They both were hard asses even though TenTen was the more outspoken one of the partnership she still guarded her emotions like a true ninja, usually at the wrong times.

It took longer than expected to actually initiate the dating process. TenTen didn't catch on to his hints and subtle compliments at first and so he had to suck up his pride and flat out tell her he was falling in love with her, which she told him to stop messing with her and continued to finish her training exercise. She was mad the rest of that practice thinking he was playing around with her. Neji had to repeat himself twice to get it through her stubborn buns. He knew when the time came to propose he had to do in flat-out and serious so she could believe him.

Their relationship was somewhat confusing at times because of their lack of showing emotion. But that also proved to Neji she would be a strong wife to the head of one of the world's most famous clans. Lee had told him if he wanted to skip the complication they had when he first told her his feelings he would have to propose unexpectedly and in public so she knew he was serious.

" Before you even say those words, tell me, if you are doing this for yourself or is your time limit almost up?" she sat there glaring at him in her seat with her arms folded.

He stared at her blankly. He had told her what the plan was from the beginning but he also made sure to show her that he was always fond of her and that love had bloomed form his adoration. Right now he couldn't believe his ears. This woman made him crazy at times with her outspokenness and her smart ass comments. He was crazy about her though. When training together he would watch as each bead of sweat would escape her pores and would admire how her muscle would flex gracefully when attacking him with her variety of weapons.

They lived together in one of the houses on the compound and he was happy with the arrangement. She could be gentle when she wanted to and her cooking was always something new and delicious. She wasn't OCD when it came to being tidy like he was and she would purposely put a towel on the floor or rearrange the glasses just to watch him panic over it. He knew his pre-head of clan days where almost over but he was also certain this was the women he loved and for her to have thrown those words at him left a hole in his chest. What could he do to convince her of his feeling?

"Well Neji?" he got up from his kneeling position and went to the street in front of the dango shop. The remaining company at his table looked out the window as he got into his eight trigram stance. He motioned her to him with a slight tilt of his hand. She smirked at him and rose from her seat walking gracefully out the shop to stop in front of him. She already knew she wasn't going to win but when they trained together they always felt in perfect sync. It was there secret way of showing their affection for each other through their skills in power. Neji loved her strength in battle and TenTen loved his brilliance.

They went after each other in the middle of the street creating a small crowd around them.

Midori and Lee where watching the battle unfold out the large window of the shop when she turned to Lee..." I hope you don't plan on attacking me to get me to say yes to your proposal. Just know I'm going to say yes anyway." She looked back at the fight as Lee shockingly turned to her with the words she just said.

"So will you marry me then?" she slowly turned her head back to him just missing the light cut Neji received from TenTen on his arm. She kissed his forehead …"duh!"

Neji finally was able to pin her wrist in his hands, she anticipated a head butt but instead he lips came in contact with hers in front of all these people. They stood there in what seemed like forever, and she knew he was serious about marring her with his actions. We he finally released her she whispered the word "yes" to his face and he gave her the slightest grin.

"I can't help but tear up to this youthful display in front of us. Love at its finest. I'm so proud!" Lee was starting to get emotional from witnessing his best friends odd proposal. Midori just looked at him and laughed.


End file.
